Heir of Slytherin  Book 1 of the Dark Four Series
by Cinderella's Slipper
Summary: Ginny's been hiding a secret for 11 years, ever since she was pulled out of the Chamber of Secrets, and now that secret is about to be revealed, how will her friends and family react? First in the Dark Four Series. Written by Isáwien Malfoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Everyone,**

**This is the first part of the Dark Four Series. This series includes the following stories: Heir of Slytherin, Changing the Past, Not Really A Weasley, Remembering the Past, Past Remembered and End of the Beginning. The first two stories were solely written by Isáwien Malfoy. I am posting them on her behalf and have her permission to post them on my page. I wrote the first part of Not Really A Weasley myself until I met Isáwien and then she helped me finish writing it. Isáwien also helped write the last three stories in the series.**

**Hope everyone enjoys!**

**Cindy a.k.a. Jamie!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

Ginny Weasley sighed softly as she walked down the hallway. Today was the day she had been dreading for almost eleven years. Today her secret would be known. She only hoped everyone would forgive her, especially her long time boyfriend Draco. She did smile then as she thought of him. She loved him with all her heart; they had started dating her sixth year, and continued through correspondence while he was spying.

He had been a spy in Tom's circle for years, starting when he was in his sixth year. Then about a year before he had stopped; when he gave some information to the Order that would immediately show Tom that Draco was a spy. A hundred lives had been saved because of that information, and Draco came to Hogwarts to teach DADA with Harry. The two worked together to teach the class, even though they still weren't the best of friends. But they did tolerate each other.

Ginny stopped and leaned against the wall as her thoughts went over the changes at Hogwarts over the last couple of years. Severus had retired from teaching, and worked solely on potions and finding new potions for the war. She had taken over the potions class four years earlier. That same year Hermione took over transfiguration, after Professor McGonagall's death the summer before. All the other teachers will still there from her years at Hogwarts. Hermione was now the head of Gryffindor house, and Draco was the head of Slytherin.

"Ginny?"

Ginny opened her eyes and looked up at Albus.

"Are you all right?" the older wizard asked softly.

"I'm fine Albus, just thinking," She replied.

"Everything will be fine, Ginny," he replied, knowing what she was thinking about.

"I hope so," She replied softly.

"It will be Ginny. Now, may I have the pleasure of escorting the lovely potions mistress to dinner?" he asked holding his arm out.

Ginny smiled as she took his arm and they turned towards the Great Hall. "Of course, dear Albus. They are probably all waiting for us by now."

"That they are, my dear, that they are," he replied with a twinkle in his eyes. "But that is the fun in life, making the younger people wait on us."

Ginny laughed softly at her mentor's thoughts. "What would I do without you," she replied with a smile.

"Be bored," he replied as they came to the door and waved at Hermione who was on her way to meet the first years. "Well my dear, are you ready to face the night ahead?" he asked softly.

"As ready as I'll ever be," she replied.

"Then let us go," he replied before the doors opened and they walked into the hall.

Everyone quieted down when they heard the doors open and the headmaster and Mistress Weasley walked in. Everyone at the head table rose, something the younger professors had started them on, and waited while the two walked up the aisle and Albus dropped her off at her seat, then walked to his own and sat down. After he was seated, the other teachers and Ginny sat down.

Ginny looked to her right and smiled at Draco, who took her hand in his. Turning to her left she smiled at Harry two seats over, who nodded with a small smile, then turned back to watch for Hermione. Ginny had to smile at the two; they still acted like sixteen-year-olds with their first crush. And they had been married for over two years!

Ginny looked up as the doors opened and Hermione came in, followed by the first years. This was it, in a few minutes; things would never be the same.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

Draco watched as Hermione led the new students up to the dais and Severus brought out the sorting hat.

Hermione nodded at him as he set it on the chair then turned to the students.

"When I call your name, please come up and sit down. Sarah Ashland."

A young girl with dark hair came up to the chair and sat down timidly.

"Ravenclaw." The hat said after a few moments.

About twenty minutes later Draco was only paying half attention to the new students. The other half of his mind was on the lesson for the next day.

"Kerry Weasley." Hermione called, then looked down at the list to make sure she had read it right.

All of the teachers and staff, as well as the students watched the girl who walked towards the sorting hat. Each of the staff members glanced at Ginny to see if she knew the girl. But Ginny was staring intently at the girl.

Slowly the girl sat down, pushing her midnight black hair behind her ear, and waited. Hermione shook herself out of her shock and put the hat on her head.

Everyone waited in silence as the minutes ticked by. Nearly three minutes later, the hat finally announced its decision.

"Slytherin"

Everyone continued to stare in shock for a moment. The girl turned and looked at Ginny with her brown eyes, one eyebrow raised in question.

Ginny nodded slightly, and smiled before she began to clap.

Only Draco noticed her nod at the girl, and wondered who Kerry was. Why had none of them heard about a Weasley that would be attending Hogwarts? None of the Weasley grandchildren were old enough to go to Hogwarts.

Kerry stood as everyone finally began to clap, though there was no real excitement. Walking down the dais she made her way to the table and sat down, looking and talking to no one.

Hermione called the last student up, and then picked up the hat and the chair disappeared. After she sat the hat down on a stool near the wall, she walked over and sat down between Ginny and Harry. As Albus stood up she turned to Ginny slightly.

"We are going to talk," she whispered.

Ginny nodded in reply but said nothing.

Draco watched her for a few moments wondering what was going on in that pretty head of hers. Sighing softly he turned to Albus as he finished the announcements that were the same every year.

"Finally, as many of you know, we are still at war with Voldemort. Let me reassure you that there is no safer place for any of you than here. So please do not fret. All of you shall be protected here.

"Also, we have a new teacher this year, who will be arriving tomorrow. Madame Malfoy will be taking Professor Flitwick's place when he leaves later on this month. Until then she will be helping in the Charms classes while she gets to know everyone. Please make her feel welcome.

"So, shall we eat," he finished.

The students cheered their approval and Albus clapped his hands once and the food appeared. Sitting down the staff turned to their own food.

Draco continued to watch the older man in surprise. Professor Malfoy? Who would be coming to Hogwarts by that name? There was no one old enough to be a teacher in his family. Unless….

But she was in America, had been for years….

Shaking himself out of his thoughts he turned back to his plate.

Draco, Hermione, and Harry were not blind as Ginny barely ate, instead she watched the newest Weasley to Hogwarts.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

The next day Draco walked down the corridor on his way to the DADA room. He nodded to students as he passed, but his mind was anywhere but where he was. His thoughts were focused solely on the events of the previous night. He still wondered who Kerry was, and how she was connected to Ginny, but also wondered whom the new Malfoy was.

After dinner Ginny had disappeared into the potions lab with Severus, and had not returned by the time he fell asleep. When he woke that morning he had immediately gone to her chambers to see if she was there. She was gone again, but her bed _**had**_ been slept in, so she had returned sometime in the night. She and Severus were both gone from breakfast, and Albus informed him they were working on an important project and not to be disturbed.

"Draco, the students will begin to wonder if you are alive."

Draco turned with a scowl. "Oh shut up Potter."

"Now, now Malfoy, there's no reason to get huffy. Simply making an observation." Harry replied as he turned and walked into the room. Draco following him sullenly.

"No reason to lie about it Potter. If we stopped now, things would never be the same."

"True ferret, true. So, what were you thinking about anyway?" he asked as they sat down at their desks.

"Nothing scarhead."

"Come now Draco. After all the years we've known each other, can't you at least think of a better one than that?" Harry asked rolling his eyes.

"I suppose, haven't given much thought to it really. Been to busy with other things," he mused.

"Who would have thought, one day Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter would have a halfway decent conversation."

"Who would have?" he replied with a smirk. "Then again we aren't the same boys we were when we were eleven. We've both grown."

"That we have Draco. That we have," Harry replied softly.

"Another shock to our peers, we agree on something."

Harry and Draco both laughed, then Harry asked once more what was on his mind.

Draco thought for a few seconds whether he should tell him or not. "I suppose I may as well tell you, since you and Hermione are probably thinking along the same lines anyway. I'm worried about Ginny. Something about last night just isn't right."

"I know. I owled Ron, to asked him about the newest Weasley. I've never heard about the girl, even Molly has never mentioned her. And Molly raves about her grandchildren."

"Could it be a cousin?" Draco asked as he thought.

"That could be, but I would think there would have been talk about a Weasley coming to Hogwarts. They make a Weasley's first year the news of the season. In the family of course" he clarified

"Really? Well, maybe the Weasley's are a great family. Besides the fact they produced Ginny."

"There are times I wonder what she sees in you," Harry mused. "But," he began quickly before Draco could respond. "Then I'm reminded how much you love her."

Draco scowled slightly. "I still won't forgive you for what you put us through when we were first dating."

"I know, nothing new there," he replied. "So when are you two going to move to the next level?"

"I don't see how that is any of your business."

"Oh come on Malfoy. Give me some hope for a day when Hermione won't be planning her speech for Ginny's wedding."

Draco smirked as the door opened and the first of the students came in. "Sorry Potter, no can do. Ginny will be the first to know that info. Until then, deal," he replied before turning to the student. "Hello Mr. Kingdon."

"Hello Professor Malfoy."

Harry shook his head softly. Leave it to Draco to leave him hanging.

An hour later all the students were filing out of the classroom when Harry once more tried to get an answer out of him.

"Drop it Potter before I find a way to make you lose the ability to have children," Draco growled.

"That's not very nice now, is it Draco."

Both men turned at once to the doorway to find a women with pale hair that almost appeared to be transparent in colour, leaning against the doorjamb, one ankle crossed over the other. She smiled at the two as she stood up and shook the hem of her deep purple robes to get rid of any dust.

"Is?" Draco asked in shock

"Nice to see you remember me nephew." She replied with a smile. "Now get your butt over here and give me a hug." She continued as she walked into the room and he met her half way, easily lifting her smaller frame off the floor in a hug.

"What are you doing here?" he asked with a laugh.

"Well, Desi dearest started school, and I needed something to do with my hours so I thought I'd come teach Charms. That and keep you in line. What's this I hear about getting caught betraying Voldie? Have you lost your ever loving mind?" she scolded shaking her finger at him.

"Calm down Is, I didn't get caught until after I was nice and safe here at Hogwarts."

"I still don't like it. But I bet your father blew a fuse." She replied with a smile.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Only you would find happiness in knowing that."

"Can you blame me, Lucius is an idiot. I've said that as long as I can remember."

"You've said that as long as I've been alive. If memory serves me correctly those were your first words."

"That they were." She replied with a grin. "Yours too." She continued her grin becoming the famous Malfoy smirk.

"Ahh yes. Father was so furious that you had me calling him that. I believe that was when he said you were no longer welcomed in the house."

"And father told him to stuff it. He was still head of the family, and I was his only daughter. How I miss the old coot. Even if he did give me enough emotional problems to last a lifetime, it was worth it to watch him tell your father off while Narcissa, mum, you, and I would try our best not to laugh our heads off. Well, except for you perhaps, you were too young…"

"You were only five." He replied indignantly.

"And you were two. Then again I do remember you laughing one time…" she replied with a smile.

Harry cleared his throat, finally managing to catch their attention. "I hate to interrupt a family moment… But could you possibly introduce us?" he asked Draco with a smile.

"Actually, we've met."

"We have?" Harry asked confused as he looked at the women, and Draco who was standing there smirking.

"Yes, we went to Hogwarts together. I'm Isáwien Malfoy, Draco's aunt. I was the same year as Percy Weasley." She explained, knowing his connection with the Weasleys.

"Really? I'll be honest, I don't remember you." he replied trying to think back.

"No, you probably wouldn't. I left the beginning of your third year. My mother was dying and I had to go back and take care of the estate. Or else Lucius would have loved to get his grubby hands on it." She trailed off scowling as she talked about him.

"I take it you don't like him." Harry said with a smile.

"That I don't. It's a love hate relationship. He hates me but loves the inheritance I got from our father. I hate him but love this one next to me."

"So you are only a few years older than us?"

"That's right Potter." Draco replied, one would think that was obvious.

"Be nice Draco," Isáwien replied smacking his arms lightly before turning back to Harry. "My mother was my father's second wife. I'm three years older than this one here, so about that much older than the rest of you."

"Hence the reason she was the same year as Percy." Draco continued. "Ow! Isáwien," he cried when she smacked him over the back of his head.

"Ignore the dingbat next to me," she told Harry. "So what's been going on around here?"

"Not much. Although we were surprised to hear Flitwick was leaving. No one knew about it." Harry mused, thinking back to Hermione's rant the night before. She hated being out of the loop on things.

"Well, he's wanted to retire for years, but didn't get around to it. When he learned I had nothing else to do he offered me the job," she explained as if it was nothing big.

"Bloody hell, we better hurry. Dinner starts soon," Draco said after glancing at his watch.

"You're right. Would you mind walking with me to the dungeons Draco, there's something I need to pick up."

"No problem Is," He replied before turning to Harry. "See you at dinner Potter."

"Nice meeting you again Harry," Isáwien said as she took Draco's arm before they walked out of the room.

Harry stared at the closed door for a minute after they were gone. 'Why do I feel like I've just missed something? Or been run over by a train? That's it; I was run over by the Malfoy express. Merlin how are we going to survive having two Malfoy's at the school at once?'

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

Forty minutes later Draco sat at the head table with Ginny and the others. Isáwien was at the other end with Severus, the two were talking about something, and Draco was quite curious to learn what. Ever since the conversation he had with Severus in the dungeon, he was more curious than ever about the relationship between the man and the woman he thought of as a sister. Leaning back he thought over their walk to the dungeon.

_**:-:-: Flashback :-:-:**_

"_So, what do you have to pick up in the dungeons?" Draco asked as they walked, nodding to whatever students they came across._

"_Your girlfriend and my mentor." She replied with a smile, her violet eyes dancing in merriment._

_Draco smirked, "I thought Albus said to leave them alone."_

"_Ahh but there's the catch. He told all of you to leave them alone, not me. Besides, they need to eat sometime. And Severus is not getting out of escorting me to my first dinner as a teacher."_

"_Why do I get the feeling there is something more to that statement," Draco mused._

"_Old promise," she replied._

"_That's all you are going to tell me?" he asked in mock shock._

"_That's all," she smirked._

"_Why was I cursed with you for a best friend," he replied shaking his head._

"_That's your problem. You choose your friends."_

"_Yes, but I can't choose my family," he replied sourly._

"_None of us can love. If we could we'd get rid of Lucius and father in a heartbeat."_

_Draco smiled sadly. "I know Is," his grandfather had really ruined her emotional psyche. _

"_Enough of these sad thoughts. We have a dinner to get to and people to kidnap," she replied smiling wickedly._

_Draco shook his head. "You are crazy." _

"_You've known that since we were children," she replied as they stopped in front of the portrait that hid the door to Severus' lab._

"_True," he replied before turning to the painting. After he said the password, the painting moved and they made their way into the room quietly. They stopped just inside the room and exchanged a glance, talking with their eyes. Draco smirked and she smiled in return before they turned and quickly but noiselessly made their way to the lab._

_When they reached the door they stopped and Isáwien held up her hand, raising one finger at a time as she counted to three, then they opened the door and walked in, smiling as Ginny jumped three feet in the air and Severus whirled around with his wand raised._

"_Draco," Severus growled. "Are you trying to get yourself killed," he continued shaking his head as he lowered his wand. _

"_What are you doing here Draco?" Ginny asked when her pulse had settled down._

"_I asked him to walk me here," Isáwien replied and smiled as Ginny and Severus looked at her for the first time._

_Severus watched her with one eyebrow raised; 'It couldn't be her, could it?'_

"_Isáwien?" Ginny asked after a moment._

"_How have you been Gin?" she asked with a smile as Ginny rushed towards her. Holding out her arms she pulled the younger women close in a hug as they both laughed happily._

"_Did you know they knew each other?" Draco asked as he walked over to Severus._

"_When did she get here?" he asked instead of answering._

"_Sometime today, she's the new Charms Professor," he replied watching Severus slowly. The man had been like a father to him since he was eight, when Is had started at Hogwarts, and Severus had taken her under his wing. In turn he also took Draco in as well. But there were times when he had to wonder about his aunt and Severus._

"_Albus is being very manipulative," Severus murmured as he watched the two women._

"_What?" Draco asked, he had caught what was said, but he wanted to know what he was talking about._

"_You wanted to know if I knew that they knew each other," Severus began turning towards him. "They met during Ginny's first year; Isáwien's fourth. They would meet in my lab to spend time together and such."_

"_Really?" Draco asked in surprise. He had never heard of a student being allowed in Severus' private lab, let alone a Gryffindor._

"_Well, It only made sense, Isáwien was usually in the lab anyway." He replied, once more watching the two women as they talked in hushed tones._

_Draco paused in shock. Isáwien had been going to his lab? That explained where she was during meals the years they had been at Hogwarts together, but why had she never mentioned it? They were keeping something from him. And he didn't like it when the people he cared about kept secrets, usually when they did, someone always ended up in danger._

_**:-:-: End Flashback :-:-:**_

Before he had a chance to reply, the girls had come over and dragged them to dinner. But there was still something bothering him about the whole situation. First the newest Weasley had arrived, and then Isáwien had arrived with a few surprises of her own. They had never kept secrets from each other when they were younger, but now. Well, he really didn't like it one bit.

Isáwien was the first person he could remember. Being only three years older than him they had grown up together. They never really cared that she was his aunt, they were best friends. Whenever Lucius had been a pain, he had gone to her. And when grandfather had come to her again, she would go to his room to find the peace she didn't have anywhere else. They became each other's knights. She could always chase away his demons, and he hers. They lived for the summers when the families would gather at each other's estates, trading off every year.

When grandfather had become ill, they had both rejoiced and mourned at the same time. With Abraxas Malfoy's death, Lucius became head of the family, which he had been craving for years. But, with Lucius' new power, he also had the power to banish her and her mother from the manor. So, she and her mother had returned to the estate in Scotland, cutting the summer vacation short. That had been when she was nine, and he six.

Mother had taken him to visit once a month after that, and they kept in touch via owls. But at the same time, it wasn't the same. He had turned to his father for the role model, and forgot the events of their younger years that made him hate his father so. He had started to become more and more like his father, until he was the person he had been when he started at Hogwarts.

When Isáwien had seen him during the sorting, she had been very surprised by the aura he gave off. She had watched him for the whole evening, then snuck into the boy's dorm and smacked him over the head hard enough that he still heard ringing when he thought about it. She then proceeded to tear into him like never before, after placing a nice silencing charm around his bed. Five hours later they had fallen asleep, remnant of bygone days and their time of innocence.

After that day, he had started to find himself around her, but they both knew what his father would do if he went from the path that was set before him. So, to the world he remained that spoiled brat, but in private he was slowly but surly becoming the man that their mothers, and she, was proud of. But even then he still didn't have the courage to turn his back on his father, not until she had left his third year.

It hadn't been her mother's death that drew her from Hogwarts, not entirely. She had left to become guardian to a child whose mother couldn't take care of her. He didn't know much about Desdemona's parentage; the only thing he was told was that Voldemort would give anything to get her. So, Is offered to raise her and take care of her until she was old enough to attend a Wizarding school. He had never met the girl, what he knew of her was only through the letters he and Is had exchanged over the past ten years. When he had been in his fifth year, the two had moved to the states, and he had only seen Is briefly when she had stopped at Hogwarts to say goodbye, before she left.

Now Desi was at school. He assumed she had gone to a school in the states, or else to one of the other European schools. Though if they were still trying to keep her a secret from Voldemort, she was most definitely in the states, any place in Europe was too close to Voldemort for Is. And she was here, which had been quite a surprise in itself, but the greater surprise had been what wasn't being said, had never been said. Ginny was keeping something secret, as was Is and Severus. And for some reason he had a feeling that their secrets were all related, but he just couldn't figure out why.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

Ginny sighed softly as she leaned back to look at the stars. It had been a wild week to say the least. After Isáwien's surprise appearance and the dinner, she and Severus had been in the lab all week during their spare time working on a new potion. The only time she had left was to supervise her classes. Even meals were spent in the lab. She had returned to her room in the wee hours of the morning, and left by five, that was even if she left the lab at all. A couple nights they had taken naps in shifts so they could watch the potion all night. Last night the potion had finished, and tomorrow they would test it. But for now they were free, and trying to steal themselves for tomorrow.

She hadn't been able to stay in her room, too much going through her mind she supposed. But deep down she knew that wasn't the real reason. Being in the lab so long had gotten to her. Bringing back the memories she fought so hard to control. She still couldn't stand to go near Myrtle's bathroom after all these years. It was hard to believe it had been ten years since the year that had changed everything in her life. But, deep in the night Tom came back to haunt her, and he still controlled a part of her life.

She had lost her innocence then, and so much more. That was probably the worst thing about working at Hogwarts. Certain areas would bring back the memories. And seeing the students with their belief that nothing would happen to them. Almost everyone she knew still carried that innocence; the belief that good would always succeed. Only Draco and Harry knew the truth, they had seen firsthand what the war really meant. The only person who truly understood completely what she was going through was Isáwien. She too had lost her innocence in a way that most of the world would never understand.

And of course others knew, the older generations, but even Hermione and Ron still thought there was nothing that could break the bonds in their group.

She knew different, had since that last day in the chamber. They thought they knew what it had been like for her with Tom, that he had simply possessed her. But, that wasn't the way it had been. And she could never tell them the truth. She knew that Harry suspected that there was more to it than she said, but he never asked. Draco alone knew for sure that there was more. But even he did not know. She couldn't tell him, and he respected her choice, just as she did not press for information on the things that haunted him.

Only Albus, Isáwien, and Severus knew what had really happened. Severus had found her one-day in the middle of one of her few flashbacks. It had taken him hours to calm her down, and then she had told him everything after he had told her his story. It helped having someone who knew where she came from, that she had been able to see everyday. He too had things that he regretted, that affected his life in a way no one really knew. As for Albus, he had known since the summer after the chamber. He had been at the hospital, and was the first person she truly trusted. He became a second father to her, and she the daughter he never had. Isáwien had been the second to learn. She had been at the hospital as well that summer, though for a different reason. And, that summer Ginny had learned Isáwien's entire story, and they found comfort and peace knowing another could share their experiences.

Closing her eyes she breathed in the cool air. She could smell the forest in the air; feel the magic of the place in her bones. Whenever she could she would come out here and sit under a tree at the edge of the forest. Here she found the peace she never fully had in life. She knew that Draco worried about her safety since he had found her here one-day. But she knew that nothing would harm her.

Opening her eyes she looked up at the stars and watched as they twinkled against the familiar deep blue. Sometimes it seemed like she had lived her entire life surrounded by that blue. She had spent so much time looking up at the sky, watching for the answers that had been denied to her for so long.

"Ginny?"

Ginny turned her head and looked over at Draco sighing softly. He had finally caught up with her.

"Are you okay, Gin?" he asked softly. "May I?" he continued nodding down at the ground next to her.

"Of course," she replied looking back towards the stars.

"What is it Ginny?"

"It's nothing Draco."

"Don't pull that crap with me, Gin, I know you better than that," he snapped.

"That's just it, you don't know me, not everything," she replied, standing up as she replied.

Draco paused when he listened. There was no trace of emotion in her voice, like she really wasn't there. Standing slowly he walked up behind her, but didn't touch her. He didn't want to make her run.

"Ginevra."

Ginny shivered slightly as she heard him. He was the only one who could express such caring, understanding, and love in a single word, in her name. Turning around she stepped forward and threw her arms around him.

Draco sighed softly and pulled her closer, placing his chin on her head. Something was bothering her, now he was positive about it. The question was, whether or not she would share.

"I'm sorry." She whispered as she took a step back, but still remained in his arms, looking up at him.

"It's all right."

Ginny gave a half-smile, then as quick as it appeared it left.

"You know you can tell me anything, Gin."

"I wish that were true my love. But there are just things that we never talk about."

Draco nodded slowly when he realized what she was talking about. Whatever was bothering her was related to the chamber, maybe it was time they finally talked about the things in their past that haunted them. They could never go further in life if they couldn't be honest with each other.

"Maybe it's time," he replied, knowing she would know what he was talking about.

"I just can't," she replied stepping out of his arms and walking a few steps away.

Draco sighed once more. "It's okay. You don't have to," he replied softly, holding his hand out to her. "Come on, let's just watch the stars for a while."

Ginny closed her eyes and nodded, then turned and took his hand.

Squeezing her hand slightly he led her back to her tree and they sat down, his back against the tree, and she sat leaning against his chest.

"How come you never mentioned knowing Is?" he asked with a smile.

"I never thought about it, I suppose. It's been years," she replied. "She was the only friend I had my first year, other than Tom I suppose."

Draco raised an eyebrow but refrained from commenting on the idea that Tom was her friend.

Ginny looked up and saw his expression and smiled softly. "I know, he wasn't the best example of a friend, but I didn't know that until the chamber. For a time he was the only friend I had, even my brothers barely noticed me, they all had their own things to do, with their friends. Until Isáwien quite literally ran into me in the library. She started laughing once we realized we were both fine, and I really laughed for the first time all year that day. The rest as they say is history."

Draco smiled softly. "Now that I think about it, the two of you would make the perfect friends."

"That's what Severus said after he watched us together for the first time. Of course he didn't tell me that until after she was gone."

"He told Is that?" That feeling was back, the one that there was something about Severus and his aunt

"Well, I can't think of anyone else that he would tell that to, except Albus perhaps," she mused.

Draco smirked softly; only she could start saying something sarcastically, then correct herself without sounding silly. "What do you know about her and Severus?" he asked as he frowned once more.

"What do you mean?" she asked as she turned towards him

"I just have weird feeling that there is something going on with them."

"Draco, are you asking me if I know something about Severus and Isá having a relationship?"

"Do they?" he asked frankly.

Ginny rolled her eyes at him. "Draco, you are losing it. They are friends, nothing more. Besides, Severus would never have a relationship with a student. He isn't stupid."

Draco sighed heavily. "You're right, but I just can't get rid of the feeling that they are hiding something."

Ginny turned back towards the stars and refrained from answering. After a few minutes Ginny asked the other question she knew he wanted to ask her. "Who is Kerry?"

"What?" Draco asked surprised.

"You've wanted to ask that since the first day of school. It's okay, I've actually been wondering who would corner me first, you or Hermione."

Draco nodded slightly; he never could keep anything from her, just as she could not hide her feelings from him. "So who is she?"

"A Weasley." She replied with a slight smile.

"I know that," he replied tickling her sides slightly. "Potter said your family normally makes a big deal out of a Weasley starting Hogwarts, but there was no mention of one this year. And from what you said, Hermione doesn't know her either. They are like adopted members of your family, and they have never heard of Kerry."

"They've never met her. She lived not far from here during my second through fourth year, and then moved west. I would visit her before she moved."

"But why did the others not know about her?" he asked softly.

"Her mother didn't want her to have contact with the family," she replied, her voice saying she would not explain further.

"I thought all Weasleys had red hair."

"She has her father's hair."

"Once again, don't the Weasleys usually have red hair?" he replied, continuing with the subject change.

"There has to be red hair on both sides of the family for the child to have red hair."

Draco nodded in reply as he thought over what she said. Kerry's grandmother must have been the one without the red hair. Since the Weasleys tend to have red hair, and her father didn't, then his father must have.

"Draco?"

Draco looked down at her, coming out of his thoughts. "Sorry."

"That's okay," she replied with a smile. "I'm going to go in. Are you going to stay out here a while longer?"

"When I can walk the most beautiful women in Hogwarts to her room? I would never turn an opportunity like that down," he replied as he stood up and held his hand down to her.

Smiling she took his hand and he helped her up, and then tucked her hand in the crook of his arm. Together they walked back to the school and in turn her rooms near the north tower. As they walked Ginny thought about the evening. All in all she had kept things under control. For now that was all she could do.

10


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

Ginny sighed as she walked down the hall to the potions room. It had been a strange two months since school started, with Kerry's arrival and the work on the potion with Severus. It still needed tweaking after the first time using it that day, and it continued to seem as if they would never figure it out. On top of the situations both of those events created, she had to teach, and Voldemort was continuing to wreak havoc on the world at large.

Hermione had tried cornering her about Kerry, but luckily she had been able to get away every time. She figured that Draco must have said something about Kerry to Harry, who in turn told Hermione. She had also received a couple letters from Ron, but hadn't answered them, not wanting to go into Kerry's life story with her brother of all people. She knew that eventually they would know.

In a major way she was thankful that Isáwien had come to the school. They had gotten together once a day to just talk. Most times Isáwien had just come to the lab and would help with the work. They had changed the password so only the three of them knew, and Albus of course. That was another thing that was driving Draco nuts, that he couldn't get in anymore, which the two women would laugh over at least once a week.

Isáwien had settled in fairly well, and had been the sole Charms professor for the last month. After the students got used to seeing Isáwien's familiars, they had accepted her rather quickly. Though Ginny could understand the students' shock when they first met the two familiars. Fearchar had been with Isáwien since her own days at Hogwarts, and appeared like any other Snowy Owl, other than her amethyst eyes. Then of course there was her unique intelligence. Both of Isáwien's familiars were extremely intelligent, much like a Kneazle is. And both had an undeniable and unexplainable connection to Isáwien. Fearchar would do anything Isáwien asked of her, coming with merely a thought on Isáwien's part. As for her second familiar, Shields had been in Isáwien's life since she was nine years old, a final gift from her father. Unfortunately, Shields hadn't been allowed to come to Hogwarts, as he would have been considered a danger by the parents. After all, very few parents would like the idea of their child attending school with a one-year-old tiger. But, now no one could complain. He was never farther from her than a few feet. Even at meals he could be found on the teacher's dais.

Turning her thoughts back to her friend, Ginny smiled as she thought about the things she overheard from the students during class. According to them, Isáwien was making a wonderful professor. But they both knew her sole reason for being at the school was anything other than teaching. That had to be the best thing about this year, having her best friend back, someone who she had no secrets from, who wasn't old enough to be her father or grandfather. Isáwien was more than a best friend, she was the sister Ginny never had, and she knew that it was the same for Isáwien.

It was funny how alike the two were, in so many ways. But at the same time they were so different. Their families were the biggest difference of course, besides the fact the Malfoys and Weasleys were sworn enemies of course. Isáwien had, in her own words, grown up with a terrible father, and the brother from hell. The only thing that had been good in her life was her mother; Narcissa, before Lucius got to her; and of course Draco.

Ginny sighed softly as she thought of the woman Draco and Isáwien had both loved dearly. By the time Ginny had met her, the Narcissa Malfoy both had known was gone. Lucius had been furious when he learned Narcissa was still taking Draco to see Isáwien and Arrianna. So he had punished her accordingly in his mind. After her 'punishment' she became the woman that everyone knew in the end. Cold and cut off to her emotions. When she had died the year before, Ginny went to the funeral with Draco, who was disguised as Severus. She had never seen so many people who didn't know or care about the person they were burying.

"You really have to quit staring off into space, Gin."

Ginny's head snapped up as she rolled her eyes at Isáwien. "Look who's talking. Wasn't the reason we met that you were daydreaming?"

"So were you," Isáwien replied with a smirk.

"Anyway, what's up?" Ginny asked as they continued to walk down the hallway, barely noticing Shields a few feet away. She was far too used to the tiger being around, unlike the students who still stopped and watched as they walked past.

"Needed to talk to you. I heard from Desi."

"How is she?"

"Well, she wants to contact her father."

"I thought she was never told who her father was," Ginny asked suspiciously.

"She wasn't." Isáwien began. "But she wants to know about him."

"She can't."

"Gin…" she began stopping the two of them and pulling her into an empty classroom. Both smiling slightly as they saw Shields stop and lay down in front of the door effectively cutting off anyone who might think of entering.

"Can you honestly expect her to never wonder who her father is? It's bad enough she's barely seen her mother in her life." Isáwien continued once they shut the door.

"That was never your fault. You have to stop blaming yourself, it wasn't your choice to keep Desi away from her parents, it was her mother's."

"I know Gin. But that doesn't make it any easier."

"I know. What are you going to do?"

"Wait until I hear from her mother. See what she thinks about telling Desi who her father is."

"She won't like it."

"But Desi deserves the chance to know. She's always sensed that she was different, she can sense him. And a part of her will go to him, if I don't do something to stop it."

"Isá…"

"You better get to class Gin, I'll talk to you later," Isáwien replied before opening the door and walking out.

Ginny sighed as she stared at the door for a few moments; she had to do something, Isáwien needed help.

It was time.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Hello?" her soft voice carried as she walked into the room.

"There you are, did something happen on the way here?"

"Things are out of control. I can't do this anymore."

"Shh," he said softly as he pulled her into his arms. "Everything will be fine, trust me."

"What would I do without you?" she asked softly.

"The same thing I would do without you," he replied with a smile.

"Go crazy," she said with a laugh as she reached up and brushed a lock of hair out of his eyes.

"That we did. Come on, let's go for that walk," he replied with a smile as he led her back to the door he had come through.

"Sounds good to me."

"I quite agree." He replied as he leaned down and kissed her lightly. "So, how was your day my love?" he asked with a smile as they walked through the door.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

"What are we to do Fearchar?" Isáwien asked as she sat down at the vanity.

Hooting softly Fearchar stretched her wings and shook the water off from her bath.

"That was wonderful help love," Isáwien replied as she wiped a few drops of water from her face.

Fearchar hooted once more as an apology before turning back to her grooming.

"What do you think Shields?" she asked turning to her left and looking down.

Shields raised his head and shook it from side to side.

"I know Shields. But it is so difficult. She can sense her father, and she has a right to know. But I am so afraid that she will go to him. I can't bear to lose her. She may not be my daughter, but she is the closest thing I will ever have to one."

Looking up at her, the tiger stood and rubbed his head against her hip.

"Thank you Shields. What would I do without you two," she replied softly.

Growling softly deep in his throat, so it sounded like a purr, Shields rubbed her hip once more before lying down by her feet again.

"Thank you Shields," she replied softly before turning back to her mirror as she picked up her brush. Smiling once she reached over and opened a drawer, pulling out a piece of parchment and a quill. Setting the paper down, and standing the quill up at the top of the page, she picked her brush up once more as she thought over what to say.

"Desi darling," she started while the quill began to write. "How are you my dear, I hope that everything is well. As you have asked, I contacted your mother, and am waiting for her reply. But please understand that I would love nothing more than to tell you the truth, but as we both know, it is not my choice. Whatever we do is for your own protection."

Pausing she stopped everything as she thought. After a few moments she shook her head and started brushing again. "I know that that isn't something you want to hear, nor can I blame you. If I were in your place I would want to know as well. I promise I will write as soon as I know more. All my love, Isá."

As she finished the quill stopped and laid itself down on the desk. Putting the brush down once more she reached across the desk to her inkstand and took a pinch of sand. Sprinkling it across the paper, the ink turned darker for a moment, then returned to its normal colour. Folding it she picked up an envelope and put it inside. Picking up the quill she wrote Desi's name on it, and looked over at Fearchar.

"Would you mind delivering this love?"

Fearchar cocked her head, then flew over to the stand next to the table and took the letter in her beak. Hooting softly she turned and fluttered around the room while Isáwien rose and walked over to the window and opened it.

"See you soon love," she called after the owl. Turning she returned to the vanity and put the quill away, as well as her brush. Picking up her wand she did a quick braid charm and walked over to her bed. Taking off her robe she climbed into bed. Holding the curtain open for Shields, who easily leaped onto the bed and stretched out along the foot of her bed. Flicking her wand, all the lights went out, and she pulled the curtain closed.

"Goodnight Shields," she whispered as she placed her wand under her pillow and turned over, her hand resting next to her wand.

Later that night Isáwien woke up, unsure why. Grasping her wand in one hand, she reached out with her left and rested it on Shields' head, who during the night had moved so he was stretched out along her side between her and the right edge of the bed. Making as little noise as possible she turned her upper body so she could watch what was happening.

Slowly the curtain on the left side of the bed moved and she pulled her wand out while Shields lifted his head and tensed, ready to strike in a moment's notice.

"Isá?"

Relaxing visibly she lowered her wand. "What are you doing here, Gin?" she asked softly.

"Couldn't sleep. Hi Shields," Ginny continued as Shields lay back down.

"What's on your mind, Gin?" Isáwien asked as she turned over and put her wand under her pillow once more.

"I've been thinking about what you said today," Ginny replied as she climbed into the bed and lay down so she and Isáwien were both facing the centre of the bed.

"About?"

"Desi. You were right you know, she does deserve to know."

"Well, it isn't my decision Gin."

"It should be. You have raised her since the day she was born. Bloody hell Isá, until this summer she thought you were her mother. You know her better than anyone else does."

"I know more than I want to Gin."

"What do you mean?"

"If she goes to her father, we will lose. And Tom will destroy the world as we know it."

"Are you sure?" Ginny asked softly.

"I've seen it too many times."

"And if she doesn't go to him?" she asked, knowing Isáwien would never lie about the things she had seen with her ability.

"There is no way Tom can win. But he will come after her. She's a threat to him. Even if she goes to her father, there is still no guarantee Tom will let her live."

"Does she know that?"

"I couldn't tell her. If I did, it would require telling her things I don't know the answers to."

"Such as?"

"Her betrothed for a first."

"Only one person knows the answer to that Is, I think she'd forgive you."

"I know Gin, but that doesn't make it any easier. She doesn't trust me anymore, I don't know if she ever will. She's like a daughter to me, and is my only chance at a child. And now she hates me."

"She doesn't hate you Isá, she's just hurt and lost."

"I know that here," Isáwien said touching her head, "But not in my heart."

"I know. By the way, how is your betrothed?"

"How the hell should I know, Gin. He's still in Azkaban where I hope he rots for the rest of his God forsaken life."

"I still remember the day you found out they caught him." Ginny mused.

"They heard me in Hogsmeade," Isáwien replied with a smile.

"That they did. Severus thought another bounty hunter had gotten into the school."

"Aye. That he did."

"That reminds me, you won't believe what your nephew thinks," Ginny began with a smile.

"What's that?"

"That you and Severus have a relationship, and had one when you were still a student."

"Leave it to Draco to think Severus would actually have a relationship with a student. Besides, he knows I'm betrothed to Daniel."

"I know. And why would you and Severus even try to have a relationship when there can be nothing of it. As long as Daniel's alive you can never marry, even if the Parkinson's would agree to let you break the contract. Daniel wouldn't."

"True," Isáwien replied staring past her friend.

"Are you all right?" Ginny asked slowly.

"What?" she asked as she shook her head lightly. "Oh, I'm fine Gin, just thinking. So what should we do about Des?"

"Honestly?"

"Honestly."

"I think it's time."

"I don't know, Gin."

"No Isá, it is."

"You're right. But let's get some sleep, Severus will have a fit if we don't have any energy for tomorrow's test of the potion."

"That he will. Night."

"Night, Gin."

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Severus."

Severus stopped and turned at the sound of his name, raising one eyebrow as Draco jogged towards him.

"Have you seen Ginny?"

"No, she and Isáwien were suppose to meet me in the lab this morning. I was on my way to check Isá's chambers."

"Well, I'll walk with you. Perhaps they are together," Draco replied as they turned and continued towards the south tower. "Do you know why Is has a room in the south tower when the staff rooms are in the north, other than yours and Albus'?"

"She asked for it. Actually, if memory serves me correctly, the chambers she uses now are the same ones she had during her years as a student," Severus replied.

"Why didn't she stay in the Common Room?" Draco asked as he thought about the year and a half they had been in school together, and realized for the first time that she did indeed not stay in the girls' dorm. He had always taken it for granted that she was there.

"It wasn't safe for her in the Common Room."

"Why?" Draco asked stopping in his tracks, effectively stopping Severus as well.

"She never told you?"

"Obviously not, since I have no idea what you are talking about," Draco replied in confusion.

"You do know that she was betrothed to Daniel Parkinson, don't you?"

"Pansy's older brother right?" Draco asked shuddering slightly as he thought about the girl that had chased him for years.

"Yes. Well, Daniel was in his sixth year when Isáwien started, and of course they both knew that they were betrothed since it was arranged when she was born. Well, in Daniel's mind, that gave him sole possession of her."

"What are you saying Severus?" Draco asked slowly.

Severus turned slightly and stared past Draco as he once again saw the events from so many years before. "I still remember the day we finally found out. She started in the girl's dorm of course, like every other student. And, for six months she remained quiet. Just after Easter break that year, I was teaching class when she just passed out. I took her to Poppy, and that was when everything came out. Poppy had preformed the common exam spell, the one where the injuries are written on a piece of paper," he explained for clarification.

Draco nodded, though he suspected that Severus didn't even notice.

"When she read what was written, Poppy collapsed in a chair in shock. She immediately summoned Albus and the other staff, and classes were dismissed for the time being. After everyone had arrived we locked the medical wing, and she told us what had been done to Isáwien. Naturally we were all shocked. That one of our students could do such a thing. We knew it had to be a student of course, the injuries were too new for anything else. And the scars proved it had been going on for some time.

"None of us left the medical wing that day, Minerva made an announcement to the school that everyone was to return to their dormitories and stay there until further notice. Filch was out and about so he made sure everyone did as told. Isáwien didn't wake until later that night. When she did she was quite surprised to find herself in the medical wing, and to find all of us there. Albus was sitting on her right, Minerva and myself on her left. The others were scattered around the room, all watching her to find out what had happened. Well, except for Sybil of course, she was up in that room of hers.

"She didn't want to talk at first, but eventually she did. When Albus asked why she had not come forward earlier, she told about her father. The irony was that I had looked to Abraxas like a father when Lucius and I went to school together, and when I learned about what he had done…." Severus trailed off as he turned and looked at Draco, once more back in the present.

"I never wanted to hurt a person more in my life. To do that to an innocent child, let alone his own child. That night she was moved into the south tower. We had considered keeping her in the dorms, and moving Daniel out, and keeping him under watch, but she wasn't safe in the dorms anyway with your father trying to kill her."

"What?" Draco asked, once more surprised

"You didn't know about that either?" Severus began. "Although it makes sense. You know that Lucius was unhappy when Abraxas left the Scottish manor and half the fortune to Isáwien. Well, the only way he can get it back is if she is dead without an heir. So, as soon as he could he started trying to get rid of her. To this very day he has money on her head, once a month a bounty hunter will be around to try and kill her."

"Has it happened since she got here?" Draco asked softly.

"Oh yes, about three weeks ago. I'm sure you heard about the students who were scared to death when Shields came out of the forest."

"Of course, it was the talk for days. They had thought he was a werewolf until he actually came out into the open."

"Yes, well he was chasing the latest one away. It's actually gotten to a point where it is funny for her. I was walking by, and found her leaning against a tree with some popcorn. When I asked what she was doing she explained that Shields was scaring the daylights out of Lucius' latest attempt. It seems the tiger loves it."

"I can see her doing that. So what happened to Daniel?"

"As you know, he is in Azkaban now. After he graduated, he was caught during a raid by the ministry. At the same time we had finally convinced Isáwien to charge him with rape. He tried fighting both, but the evidence was overwhelming for her case, and she was the prime witness for the ministry. Daniel loved to brag about his work for Voldemort, especially as a threat to Isáwien. They had tried to get her statements dismissed, seeing as she was prejudiced against him, but veritaserum proved that theory wrong."

"She took Veritaserum?" Draco asked in shock.

"Yes, and Daniel was sentenced to life. There is still a chance that he will be administered the Dementor's Kiss. The ministry still hasn't decided."

"It's been thirteen years, how long do they intend to debate it." Draco replied bitterly while he thought. For some reason he had a memory of Pansy complaining that her brother was going to Azkaban. And that was during his third year…. But at the same time he would have gone to the trial if he had known…

"You know the ministry. Many of them are in your father's pocket. And as long as Daniel is alive, and has his soul intact, then the betrothal still stands, and she cannot marry or have children. Even if she did have a child, it would not legally be her heir, and if your father succeeds in killing her, he will get everything back."

"Of course, the finale irony will be that everything will go to me, and I could return what belongs to her child, or chosen heir," Draco replied with a smirk.

"That you could. Now, we should continue to see if they are in the room, rather than standing here all day." Severus replied. "I would appreciate it if you didn't tell Isáwien that I told you about this. She doesn't like to talk about it. As you said, it has been thirteen years."

"Of course Severus." He replied as they stopped in front of a portrait with a violet-eyed woman with purple hair.

"Oh, you must be here to see Isá."

"Why do you look familiar?" Draco asked slowly.

"Ah yes, you are her nephew. I remember when the two of you would run around the manor as children. I'm Esmerelda, Isáwien's ancestor on her mother's side."

"Now I remember you, you're the one with the wedding dress," Draco replied with a smile.

"That would be me. How are you Severus?"

"I'm fine Esmerelda. Is she in?"

"Aye, that she is. As is young Ginevra."

"Ginny is here, that's good news."

"Aye young Malfoy. So, password please."

"Milady Higginbotham," Severus replied.

"You do know your manners Severus," Esmerelda replied with a smile. "Tell her good morning for me. I'm off to talk with Caroline."

"Who's Caroline?" Draco asked as they walked into Isáwien's main room.

"She's more commonly known as the Fat Lady of Gryffindor," Severus replied. "Those two have been getting together for gossip since Isáwien brought Esmerelda here when she got her own chambers. Albus thought it best she bring her own guardian, seeing as she could trust her. And, strange enough, no one ever thought that there could be a room behind her."

"Of course, so where are they?" Draco asked as they looked around.

"Probably in her bedroom." Severus replied walking over to the door and knocking once.

"I'm not even going to ask how you know where her bedroom is," Draco replied.

"And I won't dignify that with an answer," Severus replied. "Isá? Ginny?" he called softly. After a few moments and no response he opened the door and peeked in. "Come on in Draco, there's nothing to be afraid of."

"Why do I doubt that."

"Well, considering she does have a tiger for a familiar, I suppose that is expected," Severus replied as they walked towards the bed, which had the curtains pulled shut. Reaching up he pulled one back to reveal both women sound asleep, and a tiger who was watching them warily.

"It's alright Shields, it's just Draco and I."

Flicking his tail once he laid back down next to Isáwien's back, closing his eyes contently.

"Why I'll be. He doesn't even listen to me."

"Keep your voice down boy. Are you trying to get us..." Severus began before he fell over in a full body bind.

"What the…Bloody hell you two…are you trying to get yourselves killed?" Ginny asked as she sat up, looking over at Isáwien who was lowering her wand with a shocked look on her face.

"Oh Merlin." Isáwien said as she scrambled off the bed and knelt next to Severus while she preformed the counter-curse. "Are you alright Severus?"

"I'm fine Isá. I've had worse," Severus replied as he sat up. "Though next time I say we put Draco in one, seeing as he's the one who woke you," he continued with a glare at the younger man.

"Speaking of which, what are you trying to do? Get yourself killed?" Isáwien asked angrily.

"Or just scare the daylights out of us?" Ginny continued glaring at him.

"I'm sorry, honestly. I never thought it would wake you up," Draco defended.

"Well next time don't. I honestly could have killed you Dra. If it weren't for my brain knowing Ginny was between me and the person," Isáwien replied softly.

"Are you serious?" Draco asked in shock.

"Yes she is Draco. I trained her myself, act first, and ask questions later," Severus replied.

Draco looked between the three of them, not knowing what to say.

"It's okay Dra, just please don't do it again. I need you around to keep me sane," Isáwien replied with a small smile. "So what brings you two here?" she asked as Severus stood up and helped her up as well.

"I was looking for Gin, and he was looking for both of you."

"Why…" Ginny began before looking towards the window. "Oh great, we slept in," she realized.

"Sorry about that Severus, we lost track of time last night talking about Desi," Isáwien explained.

"That's all right my dear, and Esmerelda sends her greetings, she left to visit with Caroline."

"I can only imagine the news they will come up with today," Isáwien replied rolling her eyes. "All right, you two out to the main room while Gin and I get ready. Shoo," she continued as she pushed them out of the bedroom.

"Well, this day is starting out interesting," Ginny mused.

"That it is Gin. So, what would you like to borrow since you have free reign of my wardrobe?"

"Really?"

"Aye."

"Yes!" Ginny squealed slightly as she hopped over to the wardrobe, once again reminding Isáwien of the teenager she had once been.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

"So how are things going on the potion?" Draco asked as they walked down the hall towards the Great Hall.

"Good. How are your classes?" Ginny replied.

"Good. Do you know how Kerry is?"

"No, I haven't talked to her recently. Why?" Ginny asked in concern.

"Nothing really, it's just that I've noticed that she doesn't talk to her classmates, other than occasionally talking to one of the girls."

"Kerry isn't really talkative. She's lost trust in the world thanks to recent events in her life."

"Like what?" Draco asked curiously.

"It's not my place to say," Ginny replied as they neared the doors. "Hello Severus, Albus," Ginny continued when they joined the two men.

"Hello Ginny, Draco," Albus replied while Severus nodded.

"Are we having a reunion?" Hermione asked with a smile. Next to her were Harry and Ron who were grinning broadly.

"Ron!" Ginny cried as she lunged at him.

"How are you doing little sister?" Ron asked as they hugged.

"I'm good. What are you doing here?" She asked as she stepped back.

"Thought I'd come visit since I had some time off," Ron replied with a smile. "Malfoy."

"Weasley," Draco replied with a smirk. They weren't the best of friends, but they did get along for Ginny's sake. But that still didn't change their animosity towards each other, though now it was mostly in good fun.

"Technically you can't call him that Mr. Weasley, Severus began.

"Why Severus?" Hermione asked.

"Well, there are two Malfoy's at Hogwarts now," Albus replied. "Speaking of which, here comes the other one now," he continued looking past them down the hallway.

"Is that a tiger?" Ron asked in surprise.

"That would be Shields," Ginny replied as she turned around then stopped in surprise when she saw Isáwien running towards them as fast as she could, Shields bounding along side her.

"Is?" Draco asked in surprise.

"It's Des," Isáwien said as she skidded to a halt in front of them, holding a letter in her hand. "Oh Gin, wonderful news." She continued as Gin, Albus, and Severus stepped forward, Severus reaching out to hold her up as she sagged against him.

"What is it?" Ginny asked as she took the letter and read through it while Isáwien tried to catch her breath, still leaning on Severus, which Draco noticed immediately. "She's decided to wait on going to her father!" Ginny exclaimed happily as Albus and Severus both smiled.

"I knew you would want to hear it."

"But you didn't have to run," Ginny replied with a smile.

"Oh what are a few dozen staircases," Isáwien replied waving her hand as if to say who cares. Although she was still breathing rather heavily.

"Exactly how many staircases are we talking?" Severus asked raising an eyebrow.

"Umm, all the ones between here and my chambers." She replied as she thought.

"Bloody hell Is, that's almost the entire castle," Draco replied in shock.

"Really Dra? I hadn't noticed," Isáwien replied sarcastically. "Hello Ron," she continued turning her head towards him.

"Have we met?" Ron asked in surprise while he watched her. Merlin is she gorgeous.

"Long story short, not exactly, but we did attend school together for two years, Ask Percy, he'll remember me," she replied with a wicked look in her eye.

"I'm sure he will," Severus replied dryly.

"He forgave me Sev," Isáwien replied looking up at him before turning back to Ron. "So, how long will you be staying?"

"Isá!" Ginny replied in surprise.

"What? Can't a girl be curious as to how long her best friend's brother will be around?" she replied with a smirk, that to Ginny clearly said, 'what were you thinking'

"I'll be here a few days Miss…" Ron began, still enthralled by her.

"Isáwien, Isáwien Malfoy. But everyone calls me Isá," she replied as they shook hands. "Other than Dra of course," she continued with a glance at Draco who was rolling his eyes.

"Nice to meet you Isá," Ron replied.

"So, now that everyone has calmed down, and introductions are out of the way," Albus began, his eyes twinkling with laughter. "Shall we go to lunch so the poor students don't starve to death.

"We probably should, they would never forgive us after all," Isáwien replied with a smile.

"No, and all the angry parents, and all the work for funerals," Ginny continued with a sigh.

"Not to mention explaining it to the Ministry," Isáwien continued.

"Of course we could get lucky and have to explain it to Perce," Ginny replied slowly.

"Yes, and one look at me, and I'd be the one with all the blame," Isáwien replied with a smirk.

Turning to each other they both burst out laughing, Ginny leaning on Draco, Isáwien still leaning on Severus. The two men exchanged a glance, then looked up at Albus, both saying 'you had to get them started'

"Laughter is good for the soul," Albus replied with a smile.

"Then these two will have no problem getting to heaven, their souls are so 'good'," Draco replied.

"Oh come now Dra, some more laughter will do you good," Isáwien replied as she straightened.

"She's right you know. It is a wonderful thing," Ginny agreed.

"So, shall we go?" Albus asked once more.

"But of course my dear Albus, lead the way," Isáwien replied as she moved so she was holding Severus' arm, Shields standing to move next to her.

With a smile Albus held his arm out to Ginny who quickly took it, and the doors opened. Leading the way he walked in, followed by Severus, Isáwien, and Shields, then Harry and Hermione, and finally Ron and Draco.

"Do me a favour Weasley," Draco whispered as they walked.

"What's that ferret?"

"Stay away from my aunt," Draco hissed as they reached the dais.

Ron looked at him with one eyebrow raised, then glanced down the table at Isáwien. "I think she's all ready taken ferret," he replied.

"Finally someone agrees with me," Draco replied as they stopped next to their chairs.

"Bloody hell," Ron began as they sat down.

"Hell has finally frozen over." Draco continued.

"We agree on something." they said in shock at the same time.

"What was that?" Ginny asked leaning over

"Nothing," Ron said quickly.

"Really?" Ginny asked slowly, watching them with one eyebrow raised. "For some reason I highly doubt that."

Glancing at each other, the two men shook their heads and made a silent pact. They would never speak of this again.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Finally," Isáwien exclaimed happily as she pulled the book from the shelf. She had been searching for the book for twenty minutes, and was just about ready to go bother Madame Pince, which was the last thing she had wanted to do. Always had been really.

Taking the book up to the women in question she checked it out and quickly left the library. She still had forty minutes to get lost in the romance she had been dying to read for six months, and at long last she had the book in her hand, and nothing, come hell or high water was going to stop her.

Of course a student might if she stumbled over one. She realized as she forced herself to close the book. Looking around she realized one of the staircases must have moved, because she was most certainly not where she was suppose to have been. That was it, no more reading while walking, at least not at Hogwarts.

But the question was where was she? Looking around she racked her memory for why this place was familiar.

Wait a minute.

Now she knew why it was familiar, this was where Tom had Ginny write the last message. All right, now she knew what way to go. Turning to her left she started towards the passageway that would take her to the right floor. One of the pluses of being slight friends with the Weasley twins, they certainly knew every passage in the castle. And had been willing to share after the stunt she had pulled on their brother.

"Isáwien."

Stopping in her tracks she turned swiftly, looking for the owner of the voice which had just said her name. And. There was no one there.

Okay, no more chocolate before bed. Time she listened to her mother.

Shaking her head she turned back and took another step towards the passage.

"Isáwien, stop!"

Whirling she looked around. That had not been her imagination. But, once again there was nothing there, the hall was completely empty, other than her and…

Wait a minute.

Where was Shields?

Glancing around quickly she realized she had actually lost him. For the first time in fifteen years! Draco was going to be shocked.

Glancing around once more she shrugged slightly. There was no one there, but to be safe, the quicker she got out of there and found Shields, the happier she would be. Then she could forget this whole thing and read about Anthony and Marian in peace. With a hot fudge sundae to calm her nerves.

That was it, she decided, she hadn't been getting enough sleep lately, her nerves were just on edge.

So why wouldn't the passage open?

Pressing her hand against the stone again she waited.

Nothing.

Okay, this was definitely starting to get out of hand. Maybe it's just a student playing a trick.

Yes that had to be it. Somehow the student found out about the passage.

Of course that was it.

"Isáwien."

Pivoting once more she stopped in shock.

"Who the hell are you?" she asked of the man in the shadows, her hand inching towards her wand.

"Come now Isáwien, how could you forget me?" he asked as he stepped forward.

Gasping in shock she raised her hand to her mouth as the book fell to the floor. "How did you get in here?"

"Well, it was actually very easy. But I'll fill you in on that another day," he replied as he stepped closer. "It's been a long time my dear. Almost eleven years now."

"What do you want?" she asked as she reached for her wand, and then remembered she had left it on her desk. Bloody hell. Right now she did not have the concentration for wandless magic.

"Come now my dear, I want what is mine. Your father was one of my most trusted advisors. He gave you to me the day you were born," he replied as he reached up and ran his fingers along her face.

"I know he taught you well," he continued as they trailed along her neck.

"Stop," she whispered unsteadily.

"Now now my dear, you belong to me. You aren't the one to be giving orders," he whispered as he grasped her waist with his other hand.

"What about Daniel? I thought he was my betrothed?" she asked in shock

"Parkinson's bastard," he spat. "No, you weren't betrothed to him until you were four, after the Potter brat lived," he replied, saying the Potter name as if it were filth. "No, you belonged to me first, you have always belonged to me. I knew you the day you wrote in the journal," he continued as he closed the distance between them.

"Leave me alone," she whimpered as she tried to get away, but found that her back was literally against the wall. And he had her by the waist and neck.

"I don't think so, Isáwien. You are mine, and soon we will be together. I will have my bride, and nothing can stop me," he replied as he leaned forward, capturing her mouth savagely.

'No!' her mind screamed as his fingers traced her skin and the arm around her waist pulled her against him completely. But she couldn't stop him.

Rooaarrrr

Stepping back he turned and looked at the tiger in surprise. Shields was tense and more than ready to attack.

"We will finish this later, Isáwien," he replied as he let go of her and stepped back. A moment later he disappeared.

Leaning back against the wall she slid down so she was sitting in a ball as she tried to fight the nausea that swept threw her body. Holding one hand to her mouth she tried to stop the tears until Shields rubbed his head against her side.

Reaching out she clung to him as the sobs wracked her body, not caring who heard her.

She needed to find Albus.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

Turning to glance at the students, Ginny saw they were all writing, and continued with her instructions, her mind not completely on the task at hand. Part of it trying to figure out what had gone wrong with the latest potion. Luckily, she knew the potion the class was working on by heart, and could recite the lesson in her sleep.

As she talked, she listened for the sound of anyone doing something they shouldn't. And, like usual in her class, all she heard was the sound of quills on parchment, doors opening, and students breathing.

Wait a second. Doors opening?

Turning around she found Isáwien at the door.

"Sorry to interrupt, but might I have a moment with you, Miss Weasley?"

Nodding once she turned to the class. "Continue copying the notes on the board, I will be right back."

Something wasn't right, Isáwien never interrupted a class, and on top of that, she appeared more pale that usual.

"What's going on?" she asked once she had closed the door.

"Have you seen Albus?"

"What?" she asked in surprise. "N…no, not since lunch. Why?"

"Nothing Gin, I just have to see Albus," Isáwien replied softly. "Do you have any idea where he might be?"

"Isá, what is going on? Are you all right?" Ginny asked slowly.

"I… I just really have to talk to Albus…I…I have to see him…" Isáwien began again, her voice fading in and out before she turned away from Ginny, then started to fall.

Reacting automatically, Ginny reached out to stop her, and carefully laid her on the floor. Taking out her wand she conjured a stretcher, and placed her on it before turning to Shields. "Sometimes I really wish you could talk. I'll be right back," she continued, smiling softly for a moment as Shields reached his head up and laid it next to Isáwien's hand.

Turning she opened the door and walked back into the room. "Everyone put your things down. Andrew, I need you to go to the DADA room and get Professor Malfoy, tell him to go to the hospital wing now. Sarah, I need you to go down the hallway. Just past the third suit of armour there is a painting with a two men in front of a fire. Tell them I sent you and that Isáwien is ill. They will let you in, and you have to get Master Snape. Tell him to meet me in the hospital wing as well. As for the rest of you, I need you to spread out and find the headmaster, ask every teacher, interrupt ever class. Do whatever you have to do, but find him." With that Ginny turned and walked back out to Isáwien and Shields.

The students looked at each other once before standing up and rushing out of the room to do as she asked. None of them missed Ginny leading the stretcher and Shields to the hospital wing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

Draco sat at his desk grading essays and listening while Harry told the class about vampires. In all honesty he couldn't wait for the day to be over, and envied Is her free period now. Of course, knowing her she was reading. She was actually as bad as Hermione when it came to reading, though Isáwien did have the ability to read faster than the Gryff.

Glancing up from one of the essays he watched Potter as he walked around the room. Taking away a note from two of the girls.

"Now, what can you tell me about vampires?" Harry asked with a smile as he put the note in his pocket. "Yes, Miss Archer?"

"Vampires are…" she began

"Professors!"

Snapping their heads up, both Harry and Draco looked at the open door in surprise.

"Mr. Charleson?" Draco asked as he stood up.

"I'm sorry, sirs. But Mistress Weasley sent me. It's Mistress Malfoy," he explained.

"What?" Draco asked stepping around his desk.

"I don't know what happened sir, Mistress Weasley told me to tell you to meet her at the hospital wing. She sent Sarah for Master Snape, and the rest of the class in search of Professor Dumbledore. But I did see Mistress Weasley leading a stretcher up the hallway, and Mistress Malfoy's tiger was with her," he explained.

"Class dismissed, everyone return to your dormitories until the next class." Harry said quickly.

"Professor Potter?"

"Yes Angie?"

"Why don't we help look for Professor Dumbledore?"

"If you want to you may." He replied as he walked to the door, Draco already ahead of him.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

Sighing softly Hermione watched as the students tried to accomplish the transfiguration. So far only one had managed to come close, and much like Ron had the first time, her goblet had a tail, though the rest was entirely metal.

Of course the fact that Ron was in the back of the room trying not to laugh happily, since he was no longer the only one, didn't help the situation.

_**Poof**_

"Professor."

And of course there was the student like Seamus.

Shaking her head softly she walked over and smiled at the poor boy that was continuously blowing things up. He was in her house, so she had a soft spot for him. So much like Seamus. It had been almost four years since they lost him.

"It's all right Jonathon. You'll get it," she whispered as she conjured a new mouse for him. They had learned long before never to let him use his own pet for the class. His toad was still pink after a year.

"Professor, have you seen the headmaster?"

Looking up she noticed Ron standing as well. "Alice? What is it?" she asked as she walked towards the girl.

"I'm sorry to bother you Professor, but Mistress Weasley insisted. It's Mistress Malfoy," Alice continued looking towards Ron, then back to Hermione. "I'm not sure what happened, but Mistress Weasley was leading a stretcher and was accompanied by Mistress Malfoy's tiger. Mistress Weasley told us to find the headmaster if we had to interrupt ever class to do it."

"Did someone go get Professor Malfoy?" Hermione asked softly.

"Yes ma'am. Andrew did. And Sarah was sent to get Master Snape."

"All right, thank you Alice. And I'm afraid I haven't seen the Headmaster."

"Your welcome Professor," Alice replied before turning and leaving the room

Looking up at Ron, Hermione nodded slowly before turning to the class, which was watching her intently. "Class, please pack up your things. Everyone is to return to their dormitories until the next class, unless told otherwise."

Immediately the class began to pack up as Hermione turned back to Ron. "Come on, we better get down there."

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

Running as fast as she could Sarah Montgomery made her way down the hall, and skidded to a stop when she past the third suit of armour. Looking up she quickly found the painting in question and walked up to it.

"Excuse me."

"Yes, can we help you?" one of the two men asked.

"I need to see Master Snape," Sarah replied.

"No one is allowed in," the other man replied

"I know, but Mistress Weasley sent me."

"Doesn't make any difference who sent you," the second man continued.

"Give the girl a break Angus. Gin's a sweet lass, she wouldn't send someone here without a reason."

"Makes no difference Duncan, no one is getting in," Angus replied.

"But you don't understand, Mistress Malfoy is ill," Sarah exclaimed

"Isáwien?" Duncan asked

"Well then, get moving girl, you have to tell Severus immediately," Angus replied as the painting swung open.

"Thank you," Sarah called back as she ran through. No wonder Mistress Weasley had said to mention Mistress Malfoy was ill, she thought shaking her head. "Master Snape!" she called as she walked.

"Who's out there?" Severus asked as he stepped through another door. "Miss Montgomery? What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry Master Snape, but Mistress Weasley sent me, she said to meet her in the hospital wing immediately. Something has happened to Mistress Malfoy," Sarah explained.

"Was someone sent for Professor Malfoy?" Severus asked as they walked towards the opening.

"Yes sir, and the rest of the class were sent to find Professor Dumbledore."

"All right. Thank you Miss Montgomery," he replied as she nodded and went to help look for the headmaster, and he promptly turned and ran towards the hospital wing.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Poppy!" Ginny called as she opened the door to the medical wing.

"What is it Ginny?" Poppy asked as she came out of one of the private rooms. "Oh my," she said stopping in her tracks when she saw Isáwien. "Come, let's get her in a room. Hello Shields," she continued to the tiger.

Leading the stretcher, they got her on a bed and Poppy went to work to figure out what was wrong. "Ginny, I need you to wait outside," Poppy began. "Normally I would have no one here, but I know better than to try and get him out," she continued nodding towards Shields who was lying near the door, so he was out of the way, but still near his mistress.

"Of course Poppy. I had better be out there when Draco, Severus, and Albus arrive anyway," Ginny said. "I sent the students for them, she was looking for Albus when she fell," she explained seeing the look on Poppy's face.

"Of course," Poppy replied before shooing her out.

"What is going on with you, Isá," Ginny whispered to herself as she looked at the closed door. A few moments later she heard the doors open and looked up to find Severus, Draco, Harry, Hermione, and Ron there, all trying to catch their breath.

Walking towards them she quickly transfigured five chairs and conjured six glasses of water.

"Thank you," Hermione replied as she sunk onto the chair and took a drink.

"No problem. She's in with Poppy now. Has anyone seen Albus?" Ginny asked as she paced.

"No," Ron replied for everyone. "Oh, and we sent the students to their dormitories until the next class."

"So did we, well, except for those who wanted to help look for Albus."

"They all found me," a soft chuckle was heard behind them.

Everyone turned and looked up at Albus in surprise.

"Ah yes, I had a feeling all of you would be here when the students found me. I sent them all to their dormitories as you told them. What is going on?" he continued as Ginny transfigured another chair.

"Albus, I'm curious as to who found you," Hermione replied softly.

"I can't remember all of them at the moment, I actually didn't see most of them, just the sea of students," Albus replied with a slight smile.

"How many?" Ron asked surprised.

"At least forty," he replied.

"Gracious, I hope they didn't interrupt too many classes," Ginny said suddenly. "Anyway, I was teaching class when Isá came by and asked to talk to me. She was looking for you Albus, and as she turned to go look for you, she just collapsed."

"Really? Has Poppy finished her examination?"

"Yes."

Everyone looked up as Poppy walked over to them. "Well, as far as I can tell, there's nothing wrong with her. Her blood pressure is up a bit, but other than that she's fine. My best guess is that she fainted from shock. She has been crying though," Poppy continued the last as an afterthought.

"Crying?" Draco asked in shock. The last time he had seen her cry was…. well, it had been quite some time, over twelve years at least.

"Yes, she has tear tracks on her face. I'd say she was quite upset by the amount. I'd let you go in, but Shields is blocking the door. As soon as I closed it I felt him lay against it. So I don't think anyone is getting in."

"That's odd, even for Shields," Ginny mused.

"Why does she have a tiger?" Ron asked confused.

"I'll explain in a minute," Draco replied before turning to Albus. "Albus, obviously Is won't be teaching, and in all honesty I don't want to leave until I know what is going on. I'm sure most of the group would agree. Would it be all right if we stayed, and what about our classes?"

"Of course you may stay, I intended to as well. As for classes, I have an idea. I'll be right back." Albus replied before standing and walking out of the room.

A few moments later they heard Albus' voice echo through the castle. "Would all students please report to the Great Hall. And will all staff please meet me in the east wing on the third floor."

"Well, he did say he had an idea," Ginny mused.

"That he did," Hermione replied.

"Excuse me."

"Kerry?" Ginny asked as she looked up at the door.

"Hi Ginny. I was in Professor Trelawney's class when one of your students came in. How is Isá?" she asked softly.

"She's fine Kerry," Ginny replied. "Why don't you join us? I know my brother would like to meet you," she continued with a nod towards Ron.

"Of course. Thank you Ginny," Kerry replied as she came in. "Hello," she said to Ron.

"Hello, I'm Ron," he replied watching her. She was about 4'9", with midnight black hair to her waist, and brown eyes that he had seen his entire life. The same eyes Ginny and their grandmother had. There was certainly no doubt about her being a Weasley with those eyes.

"I know. I'm Kerry." she replied holding her hand out. "Ginny spoke of you often when I was young. And also in her letters over the years."

"Nice to meet you Kerry. Please, have a seat," Ron replied with a smile, looking over at Ginny. 'We will talk,' he mouthed. She merely nodded in reply.

"Hello Kerry."

"Hello Albus," Kerry replied as he walked in. Then realized that other than Severus and Ginny, everyone was looking at her in shock. And Albus of course was smiling.

"It's all right everyone, I've known Kerry most of her life. Everything is taken care of, all the students are in the Great Hall for studying and there will also be some duelling practice if they desire it."

"Thank you Albus," Ginny replied softly as she looked over at Kerry on her right and winked.

"Now, someone was going to explain the tiger," Ron began.

"Yes, Shields was a final gift from her father, my grandfather, before his death. I think Grandfather, even though he was a bastard, knew that father would try to get rid of her."

"Was your grandfather worse than your father?"

"I think so Ron, but I will never know for sure seeing as I have no sisters."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked as Hermione gasped in understanding.

"He didn't," Hermione asked in shock.

"I'm afraid he did Hermione. Abraxas Malfoy was a very ill man," Albus replied.

"But how could he do that to his own daughter?" she asked starting to get angry. She hadn't known Isáwien for long, but they were becoming good friends.

"What are you talking about?" Ron asked confused.

/-/He is still so innocent at times/-/ Ginny thought to herself. "Ron, Abraxas raped her. For many years."

"Her entire life," Draco replied. "Until he died that is," he corrected himself while he looked across the room, his expression dark.

"Bloody hell," Ron whispered.

"The poor girl. First him, then that _**Slytherin**_," Poppy whispered, saying Slytherin as if it was the most hated thing in the world.

"What?" Ginny asked turning towards her.

"Poppy!" Severus and Albus said in unison at the same time as Ginny.

"Oh!" she exclaimed. "I said that out loud, didn't I?" she asked slowly.

"Yes, you did," Albus replied with a half smile. "I'm sure Isáwien will forgive us, it is after all not a secret."

"Yes, the newspapers did cover it fairly well once she pressed charges," Severus agreed before looking away towards the room where Isáwien lay.

"Towards the end of her first year, Isáwien passed out in potions one day and was brought to me. I performed the standard examination, and was shocked to learn she had been abused, rather recently. I of course notified the headmaster, and all of the teachers gathered here to wait until she woke up."

"Once she had, we learned that Daniel Parkinson had been assaulting her for most of the year, and also about her father. Unfortunately, we could not expel Daniel without her pressing charges, which she refused to do. So, we moved her to her own room in the south tower, the same she uses now. And Daniel finished his schooling. Though he was the first Slytherin to have the lowest marks in potions in the last twenty years." Albus remarked with a smile.

"Why didn't she press charges?" Hermione asked slowly.

"Well, one part being the history with her father. The other was the fact that Daniel was her betrothed. Which in his mind gave him the right to do whatever he wanted. Isáwien was very confused, lost, and hurt. It continued through her second year, until he graduated. Once he was gone though, she started to get some self-esteem again. And when he was arrested in a raid by the ministry, she filed her own charges," Albus explained.

"And he is now in Azkaban, since they recaptured him," Ginny continued, having known he was there, though never the part about what he did to Isáwien.

"That he is. And will be for the rest of his life," Poppy agreed venomously.

"Recaptured?" Hermione asked.

"He disappeared after the verdict. They caught up with him again the beginning your third year." Albus explained.

"I hope he dies."

Everyone stopped and turned to Kerry in surprise.

"Well, as long as he is alive, she is still bound to him and can never marry, or even have a lover. The Parkinson's would kill her," she continued.

"That is true Kerry. And unfortunately, it is the life Isáwien must live," Albus replied sadly.

"Well, back to Shields." Draco said changing the subject. "He is a rather unique familiar, one of a kind. There is a spell binding Isá and Shields. He will not die until she does, and will also not age past ten physically."

"How old is he?" Ron asked curiously

"Fifteen," Ginny replied. "They have this strange connection, he can sense whenever she is in danger. And if I didn't know better, I'd swear they could talk to one another.

"Who could?"

"Isáwien! What are you doing out of bed? Get back in there and lay down," Poppy admonished.

"Poppy I'm fine. I was just in shock." She replied as she transfigured another chair and sat down, Shields lying down at her feet. "Hello Kerry, how are you my dear."

"I'm fine Isá. How are you?" Kerry replied with a smile.

"I'm well. Why don't you go back to the Great Hall, dear," Isáwien suggested.

"Alright," Kerry replied grudgingly as she stood up and left the room.

"How did you know the students were in the Great Hall?" Ron asked surprised.

Isáwien shrugged but did not answer.

"See, sometimes I swear they can talk," Ginny replied with a smile at Shields and Isáwien.

"Albus, may we talk?" Isáwien asked shocking everyone into silence.

"Aren't you going to explain what happened?" Hermione asked after a few moments.

"I'm sorry, but I must speak with Albus," Isáwien replied softly.

"Of course Isáwien. Shall we go to my office?"

"No, I'm sorry Albus, but she cannot leave," Poppy replied quickly.

"Well then, I suppose everyone will have to step out into the hall," Albus replied as he stood up.

"But Albus!" Ginny began.

"Please, step out of the room. All of you." Albus continued nodding to Poppy.

"I don't like it, but I'm going," Poppy replied evenly, before turning and shooing everyone out.

"I don't like this," Draco said as he started to pace as soon as the doors closed behind him.

"None of us do Draco, but we have to respect her wishes," commented Ginny

"Gin," Draco began as he stopped and turned towards her. "Don't get me wrong, I'm all for respecting people's wishes, but this is getting out of hand. She passed out for Merlin's sake."

"Well, maybe she is just tired," Hermione mused.

"Tired my arse!" Draco snapped. "Sorry Hermione," he began once he realized what he had done.

"No problem Draco," Hermione replied with a small wave her hand.

"But she can't be just tired. The woman hasn't cried since we were children. Something has to be bothering her."

"How can someone go that long without crying?" Harry asked in surprise.

"It's a Malfoy thing. We are trained not to cry."

"It's also a Higginbotham thing Draco," Severus said, reminding them all he was there.

"What?" Draco asked in surprise.

"Isáwien's mother's family. The Higginbotham women, they are taught not to cry from birth. No, that's not the right wording. It's something that's an internal part of them, they just don't cry. They've seen too much suffering over the years to cry over little things now," explained Severus.

"Can't she get any breaks in her gene pool," Draco replied rolling his eyes.

"Relax Draco, please," Ginny began as she placed a hand on his shoulder. "Your anger won't help with whatever is bothering her."

Sighing softly Draco turned to Ginny, as she wrapped her arms around him. "I know Gin, but it's so bloody difficult."

"I know Draco, I know," she replied softly. Merlin she hoped this didn't have anything to do with their conversation.

"Ah hum."

Turning everyone looked at the open door in surprise.

"You can come back in now," Albus replied with a small smile, though his eyes had a guarded look rather than their usual twinkle.

Quickly everyone filed back into the room, Ginny sitting on Isáwien's left, then Draco, Hermione, Harry, Ron, Poppy, Albus, and finally Severus on her right, forming a large, though small circle.

"Well, I suppose you are all wondering what the devil is going on," Isáwien began with a small smile. "Well, I suppose I better start at the beginning. As some of you know, although I highly suspect all of you know; I was betrothed to Daniel Parkinson. I say was, because that betrothal is now in void," she began slowly, her voice void of emotion.

"Why do you mean 'in void'?" Hermione asked first.

"Did he die finally?" Ginny asked hopefully.

"Or was he administered the Dementor's Kiss?" Draco continued.

"No, he is alive, and his dark soul is quite intact. Actually, I have just learned, and Albus was kind enough to verify some of the facts, that I was not betrothed to Daniel until I was three and a half. Before that, I was betrothed to another. Who decided to pay a visit to me this afternoon to remind me," Isáwien continued looking past them. As she said the last part, Shields started to growl deep in his throat angrily. "It's all right Shields, you got there in time to scare him away," she began looking down at the irate tiger, who was very angry at himself for her being separated from him.

"Who is he?" Ginny asked softly.

"Well, you see, that's where it gets a bit sticky. I really don't want to tell you because I don't want you involved." Isáwien began looking at them finally. "But," she began quickly as Draco opened his mouth to protest," Albus has informed me that he will not let any of us out of here until I do. So…"

"So…" Ginny prompted.

Closing her eyes Isáwien looked down at her lap before replying. "It's Tom."

"Oh my…." Ginny began in shock, her hand rising to her mouth automatically.

"Who?" Draco asked confused as everyone else in the room looked at each other in confusion, while Severus reached over and took on of Isáwien's hands in his.

"Isá," Severus began softly. "You have to tell them more. They don't know who you are talking about."

Looking up at him Isáwien nodded softly before looking at Draco. "Father gave me to Tom Riddle, Voldemort," she said softly, slowly.

"I could kill him," Draco growled while the dream team sat in shocked silence.

Looking away from him once more, Isáwien refrained from replying.

"There's more isn't there?" Hermione asked after a moment as she began to process everything.

"No."

"Then why won't you look at us?" Ginny asked slowly.

Once more Isáwien stayed quiet.

Rising from his chair, Draco went over and knelt in front of her, scratching Shields behind his ear once. "Is, what is it?" he asked softly as she turned to look at him.

"No Dra, this is mine and mine alone."

"Don't do this Is, don't lock yourself back in that shell," he replied softly.

"What else can I do?" she replied even softer.

Draco paused as his mind drifted back nearly twenty years, when she had said those exact same words. Though they had been talking about her father at the time.

Wait a minute.

That couldn't be a connection.

Could it?

"Is?" he began softly once more.

/-/_Let me help_./-/

Isáwien glanced at him sharply when she heard him in her mind. "Stay out of there, Dra," she warned.

"You aren't giving me much of a choice Is," he replied as the two began to block the others in the room from their minds so it was just the two of them.

"I don't care, stay out," she hissed.

"Then talk to me. What is going on that you refuse to talk about."

"No Draco, you won't get it out of me," she replied evenly, though a fire still burned in her eyes.

"I'm not taking that for an answer Is," Draco replied with a hint of steel in his voice as he once more opened the mental connection they had shared since they were children.

Moments later he went flying across the room as Isáwien stood up angrily.

"Why can't you listen Draconis Abraxas Lucius Malfoy!" she growled

"Bloody hell Isáwien, did you have to throw me against a wall?" he asked as he rubbed the back of his head, where a nice bump was beginning to form.

"Don't change the subject Draco. I told you to stay out of there. But you went prodding anyway. What? Did you think I wouldn't notice you poking around my mind?" she continued as a purple glow started to form around her hand.

"Is," Draco began slowly as he saw it.

"What!" she snapped back.

"You need to calm down," he began slowly as he cautiously walked towards her.

"Calm down! Draco you have to be joking. You are not going to weasel your way out of this one. I let you get away with it too many times," she continued as the glow started to spread.

"Everyone out of their chairs and move towards the wall by the windows, now," Draco told the group softly, just loud enough for them to hear. Based on the shade and time it had taken to spread, Isáwien's powers were about to be spent in a large way.

Of course, that was when Isáwien finally realized what was happening. "Dear God in heaven," she began as she saw her hand.

"Is, relax," Draco ordered, maybe they could stop it.

"You've got to be joking Dra, that never worked," she replied as purple lightening started to leap from her fingers and run up her arms. "You know, sometimes I hate being a Higginbotham," she ground out between clenched teeth.

"All right Is, everyone's out of the way, don't fight," he began with a glance at the group, then back at her. He could tell by the expression on her face that it hurt like hell.

"No…" Isáwien began with a hiss as she tried to keep from screaming. Hell she hated this. "Get out of the way Dra," she bit out while trying to control it. It was a losing battle, but at least she could keep him from getting anymore hurt.

"Is," he began.

"Don't you dare say you are going to stay. Move your butt now!" she yelled.

Glancing between her and the others he shook his head and ran towards them. Just as he reached them they heard a strangled cry from Isáwien. "Everyone turn towards the wall now!" he yelled. Moments later they all saw the reflection in the windows turn a dark purple before there was an eerie silence. "Everyone all right?" he asked softly.

"Yeah," Harry replied while the others nodded.

"Good," Draco replied before turning and running around the corner. Seconds later his 'bloody hell' floated back to them. Looking at each other they turned and ran around the corner to find Draco and Severus kneeling next to a hunter green lump on the floor, a hunter green lump with very blonde hair.

"Isá!" Ginny cried as she rushed forward, Draco standing in time to stop her.

"No Gin, not yet. She hasn't spent all her energy," he whispered as he pushed her lightly towards the group before turning back to Isáwien and Severus. Sighing softly he watched as the hated purple 'lightning' moved across the skin he could see, knowing it was also moving across the skin he couldn't see. Only then did he notice what Severus was doing.

"Severus no!" he said quickly, just as Severus took her hand and the 'lightning' left her, racing towards him. Closing his eyes he opened them to find Severus on the floor next to her, both now unconscious. Just what they needed, two surge victims. Kneeling down next to Severus, he checked and found him still breathing. That was a wonderful sign, though it did raise a number of questions in his mind.

"What was that Malfoy?" Ron asked behind him, his voice full of concern and a bit of fear rather than it's usual menace.

"It's something that happens to the members of the Higginbotham family, though it could happen to men theoretically, it has only happened to women as there hasn't been a male in the family for hundreds of years I believe. Pretty much it can't be explained by anything. Over time their power builds up, and every ten years, they need to 'release it'. Their emotions can also cause it to happen sooner, which is what just happened to Is."

"So you're saying all her powers just exploded from her body?" Hermione asked slowly.

"Pretty much. She tried to fight it, and if you catch it soon enough she usually can. At least long enough to get somewhere where she can blow off some power without any damages. But she was too angry at me to notice until it was too late."

"What happened to Severus?" Ginny asked slowly.

"She hadn't spent everything. Probably the time she spent trying to hold it back so everyone could get to safety. Other than Shields of course, he's immune to her powers because they have that bond. But, since she didn't spend it all, the left over was looking for an outlet, and when Severus took her hand, it went to him and over powered his system," Draco explained, holding back the part about Severus risking his life. That would be too hard to explain, as he didn't know everything. He only knew what she had shared, and from the looks she and her cousin had exchanged when the three had been together, it hadn't been that much.

"Will they be okay?" Harry asked drawing him back from his thoughts.

"Yeah, Severus will be up before she is. She'll be unconscious for a day or two while her body rebuilds its magic stores," he explained as he turned and walked back over. Flicking his wand he raised Severus and moved him to one of the beds before bending down and picking Isáwien up gently. Quickly he carried her over to a bed and laid her down. Reaching up he brushed the hair out of her face, and was shocked when he was pulled into her mind momentarily. Stepping back he turned and walked towards the door with an angry growl. He paused long enough to turn to the others. "They'll be fine, they just need rest. I'll be back later, I'm going to have a talk with the portrait of my grandfather, then tear it to shreds."

"Why are you going to do that?" Ginny asked glancing between him and Isáwien. Somehow she knew they had missed something.

"The thing she didn't want to tell. Grandfather was training her for Voldemort. That's why he did what he did, or at least that's what Voldemort told her today," he replied before turning on his heel and marching out the door.

"Dear Merlin." Ginny whispered as she sat down with a thump. When would it ever end?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

Sometimes it sucks being a witch. Honestly, there are so many things that are neat about it, but at the same time, there are things that totally suck. Take my family for example, the Higginbotham line. Of course, there is no record of that name anymore, but we know it, and the higher wizards and witches know it. Most are afraid of it really.

It all began hundreds of years ago, about six hundred generations I believe. Milady Esmerelda Higginbotham. The last of her family, the last to bear the Higginbotham name. Her brother was to have continued the line and name, except he died as a child, in the same accident that claimed their father. So, for most of her life, it was just her and her mother. Esmerelda, like her mother and most of the women on both sides of her family tree for generations was a witch. And, like today, telling a Muggle what you were, was highly discouraged. There were even cases of witches and wizards being killed for talking. So, her life was fairly simple, no friends, no family.

Except for her betrothal. Her father, thinking his son would inherit everything, made a betrothal for her that would ensure she continued in the life she was use to. But, what the Duke had in wealth, he lacked in everything else in life. He was mean, ruthless, and had a heavy hand when it came to his women. Unfortunately, by the time he was old enough for his tendencies to show, her father was dead, and the betrothal could not be broken. So, she resigned herself to the fact that she would never have a happy life.

But, there was another in her life, a tailor, and a Muggle tailor at that. He had been apprentice to the family tailor, and they had grown up together, and eventually fell in love. And, she even told him her secret, what she was. And of course as all great love stories go, he didn't care. But, there was still the problem regarding her impending marriage to the Duke. They knew there was no future for them so; he made her a final gift, to always remember him by, a beautiful wedding gown, like no other ever seen in the Muggle or Wizarding world.

And as she married the duke, she looked like a queen. Of course, in the end all happy deeds have their repercussions. The Duke grew suspicious when he saw the dress, though women throughout history have wondered why. And he learned of their feelings for each other, and intended to kill Philip (the tailor). But Esmerelda could not let that happen. So to stop him, she created an Expelling. Where she took every ounce of magic in her and used it against him. It of course killed the Duke, and she became a widow three weeks after becoming a duchess.

Phillip survived the Expelling, because he was her lifebond, true love that survived from another life. Finding your lifebond is very rare, and has only happened a handful of times in history. Only twice in the Higginbotham line.

But, Esmerelda's act had it's own repercussions. An Expelling was very rare, little is known of them to this day. They are more dangerous than anything else in the universe. And often, the witch or wizard did not survive. Esmerelda was the first, and her unborn child. And, that is where the second repercussion lay. Somehow, in some way, the Expelling and the child reacted in a way none have ever been able to explain. She was the first to be cursed.

When she was ten years old, she had an Expelling. Entirely unexpected, and unprovoked. Esmerelda took her daughter to the wizards, and after much time they realized that the girl's powers were always growing, and the Expelling happened because she could not handle the amount of power in her. And thus the process would start again. Every ten years it repeated. And, like her mother, she was forced to marry someone other than the man she loved, and the dress was passed to her.

And now, generations later, there are only two left of the Higginbotham line, and it will end with us. Gilly, who looks like a Higgenbotham, the deep purple hair and violet eyes that only Higginbotham's have. And myself, who while not having the purple hair of my family, I did inherit the eyes. Hundreds of women have lived in our family since Esmerelda, and all have suffered from the Expelling. Most dying before they were thirty, some even before their teens. Like I said, Expellings are extremely dangerous.

But the one thought of peace Gilly and I have is the knowledge that the line ends with us. Neither of us will ever have children; Gilly lost her true love in the same fight she lost her betrothed. And so she looks forward to the day she shall be reunited with him. As for me, I can never marry, and my true love refuses to put my life in danger, which it would be if we were to have a child. Of course, we both know it is possible, but I always take the potion that prevents me from having a child. No matter how much I would want one, I will not bring another person into this world to be cursed as well.

Not that I haven't shared my curse, unfortunately. But so far she has not shown any sign that being exposed to my Expelling six years ago has affected her. I only hope it doesn't, for I could not live with myself knowing I have condemned her.

Sighing softly I can feel everything returning as my body starts to wake. Of course the familiar pain is there, but that is nothing new. Though I have to wonder why this Expelling, while it is four years early, had the same amount of strength as one that has taken ten years. Now I can sense the things around me. My power is coming back quicker than it usually does as well. Very strange things are happening of late…very strange indeed.

I could kill him. Now that I can sense everything I know what the stubborn man did. Only he would put his life in danger to help me. Though it should have done nothing to him…unless I hadn't expelled everything…But that was impossible, that would mean I had more power than I do when I reach the tenth year. And it has only been six. I have to contact Gilly, see if this is happening to her as well. Maybe because we are the last….

Though something tells me it's not that simple

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

The next day was Saturday, mercifully, and much to many of the teachers' surprise, they received a summons to meet with the headmaster in the teacher's lounge.

Of course they were even more surprised when they learned that only the four of them had been summoned, along with Ron, who was still at the school. He had stayed a few more days to help Harry in DADA while Draco covered Charms for Isáwien.

Once they reached the door to the room, all leaving the Great Hall at the same time, the went in, and were surprised to find Isáwien, Severus, Albus, and of course Shields already in the room.

"Is! I didn't know you had woken up," Draco exclaimed in surprise as he walked over and gave her a hug. "How are you feeling?" he asked as he stepped back.

"As well as I can. I couldn't sleep anymore, so Poppy grudgingly let me leave. Though I'm not allowed out of this chair or on my feet," she replied with a smile. "I did however hear, through a little birdie that shall remain nameless, that there is one less picture in the Malfoy family hall."

"That there is," Draco replied with a smirk.

"I bet Lucius had a fit when he found out," Isáwien commented with a wicked smile.

Shaking his head softly he went to sit down next to Ginny. "Only you," he murmured under his breath.

"I know. I love to torture my brother. But he deserves it, only good thing he ever did was help conceive you. Though I often wonder about that really…." She trailed off with a smirk.

"Isáwien!" Ginny replied in mock shock.

"It's true," Isáwien countered.

"Well yes, but really now," Hermione replied with a smile.

"What?" all three women said in unison when they noticed every male in the room staring in shock, Albus and Severus included.

"You just said something nasty about his father," Ron began.

"You've become one of them," Harry continued.

"Welcome to the club boys," Draco replied with a knowing grin.

"And welcome to the family Hermione, seeing as that's what we are to each other," Ginny continued with a nod towards Isáwien.

"Aye, we're a strange family, but one just the same," Isáwien replied with a smile.

"Anyway. Might we go back to the meeting at hand ladies?" Albus asked with a smile.

"That would probably be a good thing." Hermione replied.

"That it would, would hate to waste a perfectly good meeting," Ginny agreed with a smile.

"Could be worse, we could be wasting a perfectly good hot fudge sundae," Isáwien countered with a grin.

"True, although a chocolate cake would be worse," Hermione replied with a smile.

"Dear Merlin she is one of them," Ron groaned.

"Deal, brother dearest," Ginny replied.

"Aye, it's about time she joined the dark side," Isáwien continued with a smirk.

"Ladies, shall we get back to the task at hand please?" Severus replied with a smile.

"Aye, we should," Isáwien replied sadly.

"She's right. Albus, what is the meeting for?" Hermione continued.

"Actually, I didn't call the meeting," he replied with a smile.

"Then who did?" Draco asked looking at Severus.

"Wasn't him Dra, I did," Isáwien said

"All right. So?" Draco replied curiously.

"Well, let's see, where to begin. Well, I would start with the events of two days ago, but we need another for that, so I'll start at the beginning I suppose."

"You mean?" Ginny began slowly.

"Aye Gin, I mean Desi," Isáwien replied.

"You mean you are finally going to tell who her family is?" Draco asked in surprise.

Only Ginny, Isáwien, Albus, and Severus noticed the figure that entered and sat down somewhere in the room, though Isáwien had a feeling it was on the ground near her feet and Shields, when she felt Shields move slightly.

Only the four had noticed the door open and close quietly, the figure hidden by an invisibility device.

"Aye Dra. But I have to go back further, to when Gin and I first met."

_**:-:-: ****Flashback**** :-:-:**_

_Sighing softly Isáwien got up and picked up the books she had been studying. The potion they were working on was starting to get to her. Why wouldn't it work?_

_Like usual, she was reading as she walked, so she didn't notice the girl in her path until they had quite literally run into each other._

_Glancing around, the first thing she noticed was red hair. A Weasley she was guessing. Though if it had been the twins, one of them would be laughing, and if it were Percy, he'd be mumbling under his breath. No, this one was not one that she had seen over the past four years, which meant it was either the youngest boy, whom Draco was always bothering, or the girl._

"_Are you all right?" she asked as she sat up._

"_I'm fine," a soft whisper reached her ears. Something about the tone in the girl's voice made her stop. She knew that tone, had heard it in her own voice too many times._

"_I'm sorry about that, I really must stop reading while I walk," she continued as she offered the girl a hand to help her up._

"_I wasn't paying attention either," the red-haired girl replied quickly._

"_Here," she continued as she handed the younger girl a thin black book. "I'm Isáwien by the way."_

"_Ginny," was the soft reply._

"_Well Ginny, it's a pleasure to meet you. This is your first year right?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Must be a pain having all those older brothers watching over you," she mused with a smile. "Though Fred and George are pretty neat."_

"_They drive mum nutters at home," Ginny replied with her first smile._

"_I bet they would. So what do you think about school?" she continued._

"_It's okay I guess. Though I don't like the Slytherins, or Professor Snape," she replied before looking up at Isáwien who was smiling softly. "What house are you in?"_

"_Slytherin," she replied with a grin._

"_I'm sorry," Ginny began quickly._

"_Don't be," Isáwien began with a wave of her hand before continuing in a conspiratorial tone. "Truth is, most of them are gits, even my nephew."_

"_Your nephew?" Ginny asked surprised._

"_Oh, that probably sounded quite strange. He's actually a year older than you. My mother was his grandfather's second wife."_

"_Ohh okay."_

"_So you don't like Snape either. How come?" she asked._

"_Well, he's so mean. And he makes potions so hard. I love the class, but it's hard to pay attention when he's walking around like he's ready to strike," Ginny explained._

"_Aye, he does tend to do that. Would you like some help?" she offered_

"_You don't have to do that," Ginny began quickly._

"_But I would love to. I have nobody to talk to, and it would be great to have someone to talk to finally," she admitted._

"_But I'm a Gryffindor," commented Ginny in confusion._

"_So, you're also a Weasley, as are your brothers, but I still like them," she replied with a smile._

"_Why does that make a difference?" Ginny asked as they walked towards a table._

"_Oh, well, you might not like the answer to that."_

"_Let me be the judge of that," Ginny snapped, then stopped in shock at herself._

"_About time you showed some spitfire. Well, truth is, I'm a Malfoy. Draco, the annoying git your brother and his friends hate is my nephew."_

"_You're a Malfoy?" Ginny asked in shock. Though she realized she should have noticed right away with the hair._

"_Aye, so now the question is, are you going to go because the Weasleys and Malfoys are hated enemies and all that. Or will you stay and give me a chance to prove I am nothing like my family," Isáwien continued as she sat down._

_Ginny remained quiet for a few minutes as she stood next to the table watching Isáwien pull out her potions book and a notebook. Finally she sat down setting her books next to her._

"_All right then," Isáwien replied holding her hand out. "I'm Isáwien Malfoy, nice to meet you Ginny Weasley."_

"_Nice to meet you too," Ginny replied with a smile as they shook hands._

_**:-:-: ****End****Flashback**** :-:-:**_

"So that was how you two met," Hermione began with a smile.

"That was exactly how it happened," Ginny replied.

"What made you decide to stay?" Harry asked.

"I don't know to this day. Though I do remember thinking Ron would be furious if I was found talking to a Malfoy."

"So you stayed to make your brother angry?" Isáwien asked in surprise then began to grin rather evilly to everyone's thinking. "I knew you were a spitfire."

"I think that's the first time I really realized you were a Malfoy." Hermione replied with a smile.

"Thank you, I think." Isáwien replied. "Anyway, seeing as we couldn't very well meet around the school, Ginny started joining me in the lab downstairs, and we spent a good part of the year there. And she even learned to like Severus," she continued with a smile towards him.

"Yes, those were wonderful times," Ginny replied with a smile. "Then you found out about the diary."

"Aye, he was a sly one," Isáwien replied softly as she thought back once more.

_**:-:-: ****Flashback**** :-:-:**_

"_Isá, will you look at something?" Ginny asked as she entered Isáwien's chambers._

"_Sure Gin, what is it?" Isáwien asked as she walked out of her bedroom._

"_Well, I found this book among my things at the beginning of the year, and I started to write in it before we met. But the strange thing is, it writes back," Ginny explained as they sat down in front of the fireplace and she handed Isáwien the book that Isáwien had handed back to her the day they met._

"_It writes back?" Isáwien asked in surprise as she took it and opened it. Surprised to find no writing whatsoever. "Can you get my ink stand for me Gin?" she asked as she turned the book over and saw the words 'Tom Marvolo Riddle'. Flipping through the book once more she was immediately curious as to what it was. Though she had a feeling it wasn't a good thing._

"_Here you go Isá."_

"_Thanks Gin," she replied as she took the stand and set it on the floor next to her. "Do you mind?" she asked nodding towards the book._

"_No, by all means please," Ginny replied quickly._

_Nodding once Isáwien turned and dipped her quill in the ink before opening the book._

"_Hello," she wrote_

"_**Hello"**_

"_My name is Isáwien, I'm a friend of Ginny's."_

"_**Hello Isáwien, I am Tom Riddle"**_

_/-/Now why was that name familiar…/-/_

_Glancing up at Ginny who was reading over her shoulder she continued._

"_Hello Tom. I have a question, how are you in the book?"_

"_**I placed my memories in my diary"**_

"_Why would you do that?"_

"_**No particular reason. So, what house are you in?"**_

_She turned to Ginny once more with one eyebrow raised._

"_He's really nice Isá." Gin replied, "He's probably just trying to make conversation."_

"_I suppose." She replied softly before looking back at the book._

"_Slytherin"_

"_**I was in Slytherin as well. Do you know where the secret passage is?"**_

"_I don't live in the Slytherin dorms, so no."_

"_**You don't, why is that?"**_

"_That is none of your business."_

"_**I'm sorry. I was just curious. So do you know any of the Malfoys?"**_

_Turning to Ginny once more she raised her eyebrow again._

"_I didn't tell him about you, only that I made a friend. But I had previously mentioned Draco in connection to Ron," Ginny explained quickly._

"_That's ok, was just wondering what made him mention the Malfoys," Isáwien replied with a reassuring smile before turning back to the book._

"_Why do you ask?"_

"_**Ginny once mentioned that there was a Malfoy in the year ahead of her. A good friend of mine is a Malfoy, I was wondering if you knew them to see if they were related."**_

"_Actually, Draco is my nephew, I am a Malfoy as well. Who was your friend?"_

"_**You're a Malfoy! How wonderful. Arax is my best friend, short for Abraxas."**_

"_That was my father."_

"_**Was"**_

"_He's been dead six years."_

"_**I'm sorry."**_

"_No need, I am not pained by his death."_

"_**Well, I am still sorry that he is dead, he is a wonderful…was a wonderful person."**_

"_Yes well, we all accepted it fine."_

"_**That is good."**_

"_Well, we have to get going, classes and such."_

"_**Of course. Nice to meet you, my dear."**_

_Closing the book she turned to Gin. "I'll be honest Gin, I don't like it. There's something about him that is so familiar."_

"_I know. I was starting to get a bit worried about it all."_

"_Do you mind if I keep this for a few days. Maybe I will be able to figure out why. I'm going to write mother as well to see if she recognizes the name, if he was father's best friend, she might know him today."_

"_Not at all Isá. But you were right, we better get to class."_

"_That we should," Isáwien continued as they stood up and she took the inkstand and book and laid them on her desk._

_**:-:-: ****End****Flashback**** :-:-:**_

"Hard to believe it's been over eleven years," Ginny mused softly.

"That it is Gin, that it is."

"So now what?" Draco asked intrigued.

"Well, I gave the journal back to her after a few days, and that was when she had thrown it into the bathroom. Then we got into a fight over something that I don't even remember anymore."

"And that was when I took it back from Harry's room. Isáwien had seen him with it and had mentioned it to me."

"We really didn't talk all that much, too angry at each other. But I was still determined to find out why the name sounded familiar, other than the award in the trophy case. I didn't get my answer until the end of May when my mother was finally able to get father's journals to me. I immediately went to get Ginny and tell her, but along the way McGonagall's announcement told everyone to go to their dorms and the teachers to the corridor. I figured I could catch Severus there and tell him, and he could get me into the Gryffindor dorm.

"But when I reached the corridor, I saw you two crouched by the wall and stopped. I heard the same thing you did, and as you two ran off to get to Lockhart, I chased after Severus and Albus. By the time we got to Lockhart's office, the three of you were gone, and we had to wait."

"We never knew," Harry replied softly.

"Of course you didn't, Potter, you weren't suppose to know," Severus replied lightly, not sounding like the man they had despised in school, more like he was simply stating a fact.

"Well, once everyone woke up, Gin and I talked and made up. Then of course, school ended."

"And I went to St. Mungo's for the summer," Ginny continued.

"Imagine our surprise when we ran into each other two weeks later at the hospital. I was there as my mother was dying from a very advanced poison, and she could go nowhere else," Isáwien said

"So, for the rest of the summer it was just us and Albus, who worked there for some reason."

"That was when we became so close to Albus." Isáwien continued.

"A second father for us," Ginny said as they both smiled at him. "Of course the summer wasn't all fun," she continued with a sad smile.

"Yes, mother died the beginning of July, and after she was buried at the family castle up north, I returned and was suddenly solely in charge of the estate here in Scotland. Which Lucius was rather put out about, but he couldn't fight it, as I was sixteen. So, I started managing the estate from the hospital with Gin's and Albus' help."

"Why did you stay at the hospital?" Hermione asked.

"She stayed for me. Just before her mother died, I received some news, which I knew the family would be furious about. I didn't tell her until after the funeral, but she promised she would help in any way she could," Ginny explained slowly.

"What would we be so upset about?" Ron asked confused.

Sighing softly Ginny stood up and walked over to the window behind Isáwien's chair.

"Gin?" Isáwien asked turning in her seat slightly.

"I can't," Ginny whispered softly.

"It's all right, Sweetheart," Isáwien replied before turning back to the group. Taking a breath, she began. "Just before my mother died, Ginny found out she was pregnant."

"What!" Ron yelled in shock. "What were you thinking, Gin? You were only eleven… Wait a minute, you were only eleven. How could you get pregnant?" he asked as he sat back down stumped.

"I started puberty early Ron. Mum will agree with me," Gin replied as she turned from the window.

"All right, fine. But what the bloody hell were you thinking?" he roared, once more standing up.

Looking back Isáwien saw Ginny take a step back as he yelled. Ooo that was it, time to shut the boy up. Even if he was 23, he was still a boy.

"I can't believe you did something so stupid. What is Mum going to think? And Dad? Not to mention the rest of the family," Ron continued as he started to pace in front of Harry and Hermione.

"Sit down Ron," Draco said rolling his eyes. Like that was really going to help.

"Stay out of it Malfoy," Ron growled. "Wait a minute, are you the father?" he asked angrily.

"No he's not," Ginny began, "We never talked until fifth year."

"Oh great, so it wasn't Malfoy. Then who was it?"

"Sit down Ron. Now!" Isáwien ordered from her chair.

"Stay out of this," he replied before looking back at Ginny.

"Wrong thing to say," Severus murmured before Ron went flying the five feet to his seat, and soon found he couldn't move.

"What?" he asked in shock.

"Next time, do what you are asked. If you don't believe me, talk to Percy," Isáwien ground out. "Now, as you have so nicely demonstrated, this is exactly why she didn't want to tell you," she continued rolling her eyes. "And really. How could you suspect such a thing from her? Sometimes I swear you Weasley men refuse to use your heads."

"I think they get the point Is," Draco said softly as he thought about the situation. Ginny had a child, but no one had known except Is and Albus. So what happened to the child…Oh Merlin…"Desi," Draco whispered as he realized what had happened. Isáwien had taken Ginny's child and raised her.

"Yes. Desi is my daughter," Ginny replied softly. "Isáwien raised her for me since I was too young, and I was afraid to tell the family.

"But Desi's birthday is Halloween, how did you?" Draco began.

"Be pregnant and have no one know?" she asked softly as she leaned against the back of Isáwien's chair. "Oh, and you can let Ron up now Isáwien."

Waving her hand, Ron found out he could move again. "Wait a sec, you can do wandless magic?"

"Not much, it takes a great deal of concentration. But can we please return to the matter at hand," Isáwien replied rolling her eyes.

"Yes, really Ron, I want to know how she did it. It must have been hard on you Gin," Hermione said softly.

"I had Isá and Albus. But it wasn't easy, no. We used glamour charms as well as the wonderful fact that robes hide practically everything. And I had Des so early, so I didn't get exceptionally big."

"How come no one noticed you being gone on Halloween?" Harry replied trying to remember that night.

"I think you had a bit more on your mind with Sirius after you and such."

"Aye, Gin had been up in my chambers when her water broke, and we rushed to Albus' office, from which we Flooed to St Mungo's."

"What does she look like?" Hermione asked with a soft smile.

"She has dark hair, and my eyes actually," Ginny replied. "I haven't seen her much since she and Isá lived in the States for so long, but I know she's beautiful. Of course, she never knew I was her mother until her tenth birthday. I asked Isá to say I was her aunt, and she was Desi's mother."

"I bet that didn't go well."

"It didn't when Desi learned the truth. She still hasn't forgiven me, or Gin really, but she blames me the most," Isáwien continued with a sad smile.

"She is angry with all four of us Isá, we can only hope she understands soon," Albus replied softly.

"When did you find out Severus?" Draco asked curious.

"Just after Ginny became my assistant," Severus replied. "I always knew Desi of course, just not that she was Ginny's daughter."

"I still don't understand, who's her father?" Ron asked slowly.

"I think I know the answer to that," Harry began softly. "It was Tom, wasn't it?"

"Yes."

"Oh Gin," Hermione replied after they heard her small answer.

"Oh God Ginny, I'm sorry," Ron said remorsefully.

"It's all right Ron, I had always expected as much," Ginny said

"That's why you were afraid of Voldemort finding out about her, she's his daughter."

"Aye Dra, and he can sense her. But before we continue, come on out love," Ginny said softly looking down at the spot next to Shields, where, a few seconds later, a familiar girl appeared as she took off a large amethyst pendent.

"Kerry?" Hermione and Harry chorused.

"Oh Merlin," Draco said as he sat back in shock, completely understanding the situation.

"Go ahead love," Isáwien replied with a nod at the girl.

"Kerry isn't my name, at least not the name I go by."

"Then what is your name?" Ron asked measured

"Kerry Desdemona Kairos Riddle Weasley. But I prefer Desi," she replied evenly as she brushed a lock of midnight black hair behind her right ear.

"You're not my cousin, you're my niece," Ron replied as he processed the information. "Well, nice to meet you again."

"Nice to meet you as well Uncle Ron," Desi replied with a smile, looking like she was trying not to giggle.

"So, what else was there?" Hermione asked softly.

"Right now, Tom has no knowledge of Desi. But he can sense her," Isáwien explained softly while Ginny sat down again.

"How?" Desi asked as she reached out to scratch Shields behind his ear.

"Your magic. It's extremely strong. He can sense that someone has an immense power."

"So?" Desi replied evenly. "How do you know that?"

"Would you trust that I just do?" Isáwien countered.

"No," Desi replied bluntly.

"It's true." Everyone turned to look at Harry in surprise. "I've seen it. Last week he had a meeting, he told the group to find the source of the power and destroy it," Harry explained softly.

"But like you said, he doesn't know I'm his daughter," Desi replied turning to Isáwien once more.

"That may not make a difference to him. You're a threat Des, you are an heir of Slytherin, a parselmouth, and possess an amazing amount of power."

"So."

"Desdemona, Isáwien never told you this because I asked her not to. When your father was my student, there were two other known Slytherin heirs, though they did not care about the chamber. Before it was opened, they disappeared."

"They could have just left the country," Desi told Albus.

"They disappeared from the memory and minds of every witch and wizard in the world," Albus countered softly. "The only people who remember them are myself and the women of the Higginbotham family."

"It's true Des, I know, I've read about them, and know they died, though the only books with any information on them are at the Higginbotham castle. But I can't remember their names, I've read their names, their life stories, but I can't remember their names more than two seconds after I read them. And that is more than anyone else in the world knows, other than Albus."

"So, maybe they had a spell backfire or something. Did you ever find them?" Desi replied.

"Yes, I was there when they did. They had both been killed by the Avada Kedavra curse, and were bearing a mark that was not seen until a number of years later," Albus continued.

"What was that?" Desi asked slowly.

"The Dark Mark. They are the first to bear it, though they bore it in death," Isáwien replied softly.

"Why would he kill them?" Desi challenged.

"He couldn't open the chamber if they were alive. They could control the basilisk," Ginny replied knowing that much.

Leaning back Desi tried to process all of that. "Well, I'm still his daughter."

"Des, you survived an Expelling," Isáwien began softly.

"Yeah, that was six years ago."

"Des, only two people in history have survived an Expelling and weren't members of the Higgenbotham line."

"Even then, most of the Higgenbotham women can only live so long with it," Albus continued.

"Well, who else survived?" Desi countered.

"Esmerelda's lifebond, and mine." Isáwien replied slowly.

"Yours?" Draco asked in surprise

"Yes, mine," Isáwien replied before turning to Desi.

"I don't believe you. Prove it," the girl challenged.

"Well, I can assure you my lifebond lived my dear," Esmerelda called from a painting across the room. "I had a feeling you would need me darling," she continued to Isáwien.

"Hello Milady Higgenbotham," Albus replied with a smile.

"All right, so yours lived. What about you Isá? Last I knew you're betrothed was in Azkaban, so who is your lifebond?" Desi replied evenly, though there was steel to her voice.

"I am."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

Everyone, other than Albus, Esmerelda, and Isáwien stared at him in shock for a few minutes.

"What did you say?" Draco asked slowly.

"I'm her lifebond."

"What is a lifebond?" Ron asked wanting to hit something, perhaps that would help his very confused mind.

"A lifebond is formed when two people who were true loves in one life meet in another. It is exceptionally rare to find one, and in truth very few exist," Albus explained.

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"Most people don't repeat their lives, like ghosts they only return if they have unfinished business," Esmerelda explained.

"But how?" Ginny asked looking between Severus and Isáwien.

"Nothing leaves this room," Isáwien began seriously. And everyone quickly agreed as Severus took her hand for support. "Severus and I have been lovers since I was fifteen," she replied softly looking at the entwined hands.

"I knew it," Draco replied causing her head to snap up in surprise. "Sorry. But I knew there was something between you two when you got here this year," he explained.

"That's why you knew he was really a great guy," Ginny replied with a smile.

"Aye. That's why," Isáwien said softly.

"Why can't this leave the room?" Ron asked still getting use to everything that they were learning. Still trying to get used to the fact that his baby sister had a daughter half her age.

"Well one would be that he was having a relationship with a student," Ginny replied.

"What made you decide to tell?" Hermione asked softly.

"Yesterday," Severus replied as he thought back to the events of the day before.

_**:-:-: Flashback :-:-:**_

_Sighing softly Severus shifted in the chair as he continued to watch Isáwien. After he had woken, Draco had sufficiently told him off, followed by Poppy, Ginny, Potter, Hermione, and even the youngest Weasley male. Only Albus had left him be, only nodding softly to show he understood. They honestly could get nothing past the man, and of course Esmerelda._

_From what Ginny had said, Esmerelda had shown up just after Draco had left to destroy his grandfather's portrait. How he envied him. But, once he had woken and learned what had happened, and what had been disclosed, he went and got rid of his anger in the forest._

_Esmerelda had immediately sensed the expelling, seeing as she had been the one to first have one in their line. And had quickly made her way to the only portrait in the hospital wing, a picture of the ocean. But, just the same she had grabbed a piece of wood from somewhere along the way, and sat drifting on the water for the last two days._

"_She will be fine Severus."_

"_I know Milady, but I still don't like seeing her like this," he replied glancing up at the woman in question._

"_You care a great deal about her don't you?" she replied softly._

"_More than even I knew," he replied honestly._

"_You remind me of my Phillip," she replied with a soft, wistful smile._

"_Really now?" he asked leaning back in his chair as he placed his elbows on the chair arms, pressing the tips of his fingers against each other to form a tent type shape with his hands._

"_Yes, the connection you share is obvious. At least to those who are looking," she continued._

"_Who?" he asked seriously as he leaned forward._

"_Her nephew."_

"_Draco," he murmured as he glanced back at Isáwien. Yes, it would be him who would suspect something._

"_Does she know?"_

"_What?" he asked in surprise turning to the woman in the painting once more._

"_Does she know of your feelings?"_

"_Severus."_

_Glancing away from Esmerelda, he smiled as he looked into the identical pair of eyes. "Good morning, or afternoon I should say."_

"_Hello to you, too," Isáwien replied softly, her voice barely a whisper._

"_Shouldn't you be sleeping? I thought your last Expelling took four days to recover from?" he asked_

"_This wasn't a normal Expelling," Isáwien countered with a smile. "Which reminds me. What were you thinking Severus?"_

"_I wanted to help. The 'lightning still pained you, even if you were unconscious."_

"_But it could have killed you."_

"_Actually love, it couldn't."_

"_Esmerelda?" Isáwien asked turning her head towards the portrait. "Nice raft," she continued with a smile._

"_Aye love, was the best I could grab, though I think Donovan will never forgive me for taking it," Esmerelda replied with a smile._

"_I think he will once he knows the circumstances. But I'm glad you are here, I have some questions you might want to hear," Isáwien said_

"_Oh?" Esmerelda asked as she leaned forward._

"_Stay too Severus, this concerns you as well, I need to know how much energy you would say you absorbed."_

"_Why?" he asked slowly._

"_Because, from what I felt, I could have sworn it had already been ten years," Isáwien said. _

"_You mean the power you expelled was what it was normally at when the ten year period was up?" Esmerelda asked surprised._

"_I believe so, the only way to know for sure is to test the wall that it hit," she replied softly._

"_And I would guess there was at least another years worth that I got," Severus replied softly as they all sat back to digest the information._

"_The little one was exposed to an Expelling six years ago wasn't she," Esmerelda said slowly as she thought._

"_Aye," Isáwien replied softly._

"_I think it's time you told her the family history. Your powers are growing; I'm not sure why but they are. I think she may be one of us now," Esmerelda continued gravely. Like the other women in the family, they had all hoped it would end soon._

"_I know, her mother and I have talked, it's time to tell her the truth as well."_

"_Are you sure?" Severus asked softly._

"_Aye, that I am," Isáwien replied taking his hand once more. "But we can't do it alone."_

"_I know," he began softly, "I told you I'd never leave you, and I won't."_

"_Thank you Severus," Isáwien replied as she turned and stared off in space. Only moving when Shields leaped onto the bed and stretched out along her side between her and Esmerelda. He turned and looked over her at Severus once, then laid his head down, and she rested her free hand on the back of his head softly running her fingers through his fur absent-mindedly._

_Leaning back they all remained quiet, everyone in their own thoughts._

_**:-:-: End Flashback :-:-:**_

"All right, so two lifebonds have survived the Expelling, what does that have to do with me?" Desi asked.

"You aren't a Higgenbotham Des, and you aren't my lifebond. There is no reason for you to be sitting there talking to us. You should be dead," Isáwien replied softly.

"But I'm not."

"I know. Which means, that more than likely, I passed it to you instead."

"Passed what?" Desi asked slowly.

"Whatever it is that makes us go through the Expelling," Isáwien replied slowly.

"You mean I will start having Expellings. But that isn't possible, shouldn't I of had one by now?"

"They only happen ever ten years, it's only been six since you were exposed," Esmerelda explained.

"So in four years we'll know if I have it?" Desi asked slowly.

"Unless you do what I did the other day, then yes."

"Which reminds me Is, your emotions weren't that high."

"So why did I have an Expelling? Well that is still up for debate," Isáwien began.

"What do you mean?" Desi asked concerned.

"The members of my family have a strangely unique amount of power. It continues to build until the tenth year when we go through the Expelling. Anyone who has missed an Expelling usually dies within a few months. After ten years of your power growing, your body simply can't handle the amount of power. It's like you are exploding from the inside, and it isn't pretty."

"I don't understand why you are telling us that now. I thought you always said no one outside the Higgenbotham family was suppose to know." Draco said softly.

"They aren't. It's why much of the witches and wizards who know about the Higginbotham's are deathly afraid of meeting one," Esmerelda explained.

"Why are they so afraid of you?" Hermione asked.

"All that is known of the Higgenbotham line is that they possess the ability to control an Expelling, and have unlimited power," Albus explained.

"But I thought you can't control the Expelling."

"We can't Harry. Nor do we have unlimited power. But that is what people believe. And as we aren't allowed to talk about the family to others, then we have become feared for that reason," Isáwien replied softly.

"I thought the only person people feared was Voldemort," Ron said confused.

"He is, at least for the majority of the world. But I know a number or wizards and witches who would gladly face Voldemort before going against a Higgenbotham. And as far as the world knows, the Higginbotham's are extinct," Albus explained

"Seriously?" Ginny asked looking at her friend in awe.

"Aye. And whenever you have an Expelling, we can sense the amount of power. And I know what it feels like to expel ten years worth. The other day, it didn't feel like six years worth, it was ten."

"But how is that possible?" Draco asked leaning forward.

"There's more. She shouldn't have had the extra. And when I took her hand, I got hit with it. There was at least a years worth," Severus explained softly.

"So you're saying in six years she built up eleven years worth of power," Hermione said in slight shock.

"What does that mean?" Harry asked slowly.

"By all accounts and evidence of the past, she should be dead now, just as much as Desi. The only explanation I can think of is that in some way, Desi's survival of the Expelling passed the Expelling on to her, and somehow gave Isáwien the ability to surpass the boundaries that have controlled us for seven hundred years," Esmerelda explained softly.

"So, now there are three women who have the Expelling as the Higgenbothams do, and we are suppose to no longer exist," Desi began slowly. "But one thing I don't understand, how does this relate to my father?"

"Tom has the ability to get to both of us, you as his daughter, I as his betrothed. He knows that I'm a Higgenbotham, which is why my father married my mother. She fell in love with what she thought he was. When she learned the truth it was too late, and she had told him the truth about her. He, in turn told his best friend and master, and promised his child to Tom. It was an added bonus that I turned out to be a girl."

"How do you know all that?" Draco asked after a moment.

"I had Severus go to the manor and get the trunk with father's journals. I read the journal from the year I was first born, and then went back. Severus helped, and we spent most of the night until we found everything," she explained.

"He knows you're a Higgenbotham, so…" Desi prompted.

"My best guess is he wants a child who is a Higgenbotham, but there is another option. There are a few spells, when used together during the time one is going through an Expelling, that cause the power being expelled to be caught so another can absorb the power being expelled."

"How is that possible?" Desi asked in surprise.

"Almost any witch or wizard can absorb more power and for a short time be able to use it. But like many other things in life, it has a great cost. The person absorbing the power can only handle it for so long unless they perform some very powerful dark magic. Then they can continue to absorb the power every time there is an Expelling," Esmerelda explained.

"It has never been done, and is only in theory and myths and legends. But if anyone would try it, then it would be Voldemort," Isáwien continued.

"And he knows of the legends. I've heard him speak of them many times before he was defeated by Potter all those years ago, to Abraxas no less," Severus continued scowling as he thought back.

"I know this makes no sense Des, but you deserve to know, everyone does," Isáwien clarified looking up at the others in the room. "I know you are curious about your father, and in all honesty I don't blame you. We did lie to you, no matter how good our intentions it doesn't change the fact that we did lie. I know you don't trust me, and I know you don't trust many of the occupants in this room for various reasons. But you have to believe this Des, I know he is your father, but he is also a very evil man, and nothing can change that. And in my heart, I honestly don't believe he is going to like having you around because you can destroy him."

"So can you," Desi replied challengingly, though she did stop to consider what was being said.

"He thinks he can control me Des. I doubt he is thinking I will kill him seeing as I am his betrothed, as well as my father's daughter."

"We all live rather messed up lives don't we," Ginny mused softly.

"Why don't we call it a day? We all have a lot to think about," Albus began softly.

"I have one question," Desi began as she stood up.

"All right," Albus began.

"I understand in some part why you did what you did Isá. But at least tell me this, do I have a betrothed?"

Glancing at Ginny she shook her head to say I can't lie to her anymore. Looking back at Desi she nodded her head softly.

"Who is he?"

"I don't know Des," Isáwien replied softly.

"How can you not know?"

"It's true Des, I don't, and neither Gin nor I were ever told."

"You're my mother and my legal guardian, if you didn't arrange it, who did?" Desi shot back.

"Al…. Wait a minute, where did he go?" Isáwien began to look around for Albus.

"He was there just a minute ago," Ginny replied as she looked around.

"Okay… that was very weird," Hermione began as she too looked around the room in surprise. Albus had simply disappeared, though none of them had noticed the familiar sound of an apparition and they were not even possible in Hogwarts anyway. So the question remained, where did he go?

"Oh this is great, I find out I'm betrothed to someone, and the only person who supposedly knows just disappears. And you wonder why I don't trust you people," Desi ranted as she turned and left the room.

"Well, that went well," Draco murmured while they rest of the room's occupants stood up, Severus leaning over and picking Isáwien up into his arms.

"If you guys need me, I'll be in my chambers," Isáwien said softly.

"No problem," Ginny replied.

"Get some rest Is, you look like death warmed over," Draco continued.

"Oh thank you Dra, just what I wanted to hear," Isáwien drawled out while rolling her eyes. "Let me know if anyone sees Albus please," she continued as the threesome made their way to the door, Shields in the lead.

"And I shall be in her chambers as well, working on the potion if I am needed." Severus said as they reached the door.

"I don't need a babysitter Severus," Isáwien replied shaking her head.

"I never said you did, but you did nearly die two days ago and I…" Severus' voice faded out as they left the room.

"You know, I hate to say this but they are cute together," Hermione began with a smile.

"Especially since Isá got him to stop using that horrid hair cleansing potion he used all those years ago," Ginny replied with a grin.

"That's why his hair isn't greasy anymore," Harry exclaimed.

"Yeah, now I have to say the man is cute. Though he does belong solely to Isá," Ginny replied with a smile.

"Well, I don't know about you four, but I am off to get some sleep. I think that will help with this horrid headache I have all of a sudden. And Gin, what are your plans for the rest of the family?" Ron asked slowly.

"I have no idea," Ginny admitted.

"Well, I do have one, seeing as Halloween is in a few days, why not give Desi a birthday party where the Weasley's and she can get to know each other, have her friends from school and such."

"You do realize her only friends are Slytherins, right Weasley?" Draco reminded him.

"I know, but it is only one day right," Ron replied.

"I think that will be a great idea Ron, I'll write Mum today."

"No worries Gin, I know just how to get them all here. I'll take care of everything, including talking to Albus," Ron replied before walking to the door. "Harry, Herm, if you need me, I'll be on your couch," he continued before leaving the room.

"Harry, go tell him he can use the spare bedroom for crying out loud," Hermione said rolling her eyes as Harry took off after Ron. "I'll catch you two later, I'm going to see how things are in the Common Room," she said before leaving.

"So…" Draco began as he turned to Ginny.

"So..." she replied tentatively. Would he hate her now?

"Let's go for a walk," he suggested holding out his hand. After a second she took it and they made their way out of the room.

"I hope that boy doesn't let her slip away," Esmerelda mused.

"Neither do I Milady," Albus replied as he removed his own invisibility device.

"You know you have to tell the girl eventually," Esmerelda replied with a wink.

"Eventually is the key word there, Milady. The longer his identity is unknown, the less likely Voldemort can find out about him, and the longer he and in turn Desdemona can remain safe."

"Something tells me she is not going to agree to that without a fight," Esmerelda replied softly.

"I wouldn't expect any less from the girl, she is a Weasley after all."

"And a descendent of Slytherin, and was raised by a Higgenbotham. You know, I feel sorry for the boy, she is going to be one hell of a handful with that temper, cunning, and power, as well as our wonderful Higgenbotham women-tality."

"That just might make a betrothal that will turn into more," Albus replied as he walked towards one of the secret passages. "I will see you again soon Milady, work to be done and such," he continued with a smile.

"Of course Albus. Goodbye for now," she replied as he went through the passage. Then made her way to the South Tower so she could open the entrance for Isáwien and Severus, who were still arguing about his being a babysitter, though it was all in good fun.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Ron, wait up."

Ron stopped and turned around to see Severus and Isáwien coming towards him. As was the usual lately, Severus was carrying her, much to her annoyance. It had been a hard couple days since everything had come out, for them all, but especially on her physically and emotionally. She had been visited by Tom, as she called him, a number of times, and after each she had passed out. Also, yesterday she had gone through another Expelling, so Poppy had ordered, and Severus agreed, that she shouldn't be walking anymore. It was that or she wouldn't be able to leave the medical wing.

"Thanks," Isáwien continued as they joined him. "I have an idea, seeing as Des doesn't know about the party, why don't I bring her out to the garden and it will be a surprise."

"That's a great idea," Ron replied as they started towards the Great Hall.

"By the way, how did the family take the news?" Isáwien asked.

"About?"

"Desi Ron, what else would we be talking about?" Severus replied.

"Well, about that," Ron began.

"Weasley, tell me you told them," Isáwien exclaimed.

"I tried, I really did. I contacted Mum via the fireplace, and as soon as I told her there was going to be a birthday party for Kerry, I forgot that she preferred Desi, and she said they'd be here then left. I got a letter from Fred saying that everyone was coming."

"Did you tell Gin?" Isáwien continued. This was not going to be pretty.

"Not yet."

"Ron the party is in three hours," Isáwien nearly yelled. "Your family is going to be here at any time, and they don't know Desi is Ginny's daughter. And you didn't warn her!"

"I know. I'm just going to get to them first," Ron replied.

"Too late," Severus replied as they opened the door to the Great Hall. Luckily there were no students there, but there was the entire Weasley family, Draco, Albus, and the Potters.

"You are so dead," Isáwien began as they watched while Molly and Arthur were yelling at Ginny; Harry and Hermione were arguing with the twins and Percy. Draco was arguing with Bill and Charlie, and Albus was trying to get everyone to stop.

"Well this is lovely," Severus mused.

"I am really dead. But how do we stop them?" Ron asked as they looked around. Albus had noticed them and was walking over to them.

"Leave that to me," Isáwien replied before turning to Albus. "Not listening to you?"

"No, but I'm guessing you have an idea, at least that's what I'm assuming the gleam in your eye is for," Albus replied with a smile.

"That I do, my dear Albus, that I do," Isáwien replied with a smile as the four made their way further into the room. "Well boy, do your thing," she continued looking down at Shields.

Ron almost could have sworn that he smirked at her before walking a way in front of them, and letting loose a bone-rattling roar. Immediately everyone stopped and turned towards them in shock.

"Who let a tiger in here?" Molly asked as Ginny moved past her, nearly running to them.

"Isá, you have no idea how glad I am to see you."

"I can bet Gin," Isáwien replied with a smile. "But don't kill your brother, as stupid as it was, it honestly wasn't his fault. Your Mum never gave him a chance."

"No problem Ron, I know how she is," Ginny replied with a soft smile, and Ron sighed in relief.

"Well I'll be Fred, if it isn't our old friend Isáwien."

"I know George, which explains why Perce is cowering behind us and shaking like a leaf," Fred replied with a grin.

"Hey!" Percy exclaimed stepping forward. Then jumping three feet as Shields walked by on his way back to Isáwien and Severus.

"Relax Percy, it's been twelve years, he isn't going to do anything to you," Isáwien replied rolling her eyes. "And nice to see you too Fred, George."

"You own that?" Molly asked nodding towards Shields.

"Aye, I do," Isáwien replied, daring her to say more.

"Who are you?" Arthur asked before his wife could say more about the tiger. He had a feeling the woman wouldn't take kindly to it.

"I'm Isáwien Malfoy. I was in the same year as Percy over there. I teach Charms, and the tiger is my familiar, his name is Shields," Isáwien replied evenly.

"You have a tiger for a familiar, how is that possible?" Arthur continued.

"Let alone safe for the students," Molly mumbled.

"Shields is the only of his kind, other than a panther belonging to a friend of mine. And he is extremely safe, he does nothing without my permission," Isáwien replied. She had exceptional hearing, especially when the speaker was only three feet away from her as Severus set her down on the bench, Ginny joining her immediately.

Luckily, Molly remained silent about Shields, but that didn't keep her from going to other subjects. "I really don't want to sound rude, but we were in the middle of a family matter that needs to be dealt with."

"Well, and believe me you don't sound rude," Isáwien interrupted herself, "but I have every right to be here. You see, I am the legal guardian of your granddaughter, and anything you have to say to Gin about her, I believe I deserve to hear as well."

"You raised her?" Molly asked in surprise.

"Good going Isá," George exclaimed.

"Yes Mum, is there a problem with that?" Ginny asked. Normally she would take anything from her family, but this wasn't her, it was her best friend who certainly didn't deserve it.

"Of course not Ginny, just a surprise. Why would a Malfoy be the legal guardian of a Weasley?"

"Gin's my best friend other than my nephew, I'd do anything for her," Isáwien replied.

That seemed to silence the Weasley clan, and Harry, Hermione, and Draco soon joined the others at the table.

"Why doesn't everyone sit down, and we will explain everything," Albus suggested.

Glancing at Ginny both women grimaced lightly. It was going to be a long morning.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

"Isá? Where are we going?" Desi asked for what must have been the tenth time since Isáwien and Shields had shown up at her door fifteen minutes earlier. It had been Isáwien's first time to walk on her own again, and the older woman had been dying to go walk in the gardens. While she was still upset with her godmother, she also couldn't deny her this, so she had come. But they had been wandering around the gardens for some time, and it still seemed as if Isáwien had no intention of stopping.

"You'll see," Isáwien replied, also for what must have been the tenth time as well.

"Tell me!" Desi whined, her shoes had not been meant for walking gravel paths in, and her wand was in her room so she couldn't perform an anti-pain spell if she wanted to, which she did, unfortunately.

"In a minute, Des."

"This really isn't fair. I had plans to look for Albus again. Oops," Desi trailed off as she realized what she had said.

"Desdemona Kairos Riddle, what have I told you about looking for Albus. Leave the headmaster be, he's a very busy man."

"But I want to know who my betrothed is, since you continue to say you don't know, and Gin claims she doesn't either."

"Well, as hard as it is for you to believe, it is the truth. Neither of us was ever told who your betrothed was, for your safety and his. Now cheer up, let the past go for a day," Isáwien continued with a smile, though her goddaughter couldn't see it.

"Why?" Desi asked thinking the older woman had lost it.

"Because of this," Isáwien replied as they walked around a turn, revealing one of the gardens, which was currently occupied by a number of red heads, some of the Slytherin girls, the headmaster, Draco, the Potters, Abby, Dawn, Gilgamange, Shields, and Shamira. Along with a rather large pile of gifts, tables overflowing with food, and their house elf, Naada standing in the shade of one of the trees.

"What! Oh my gosh you didn't!" Desi exclaimed as she turned to hug Isáwien, then ran towards the others.

"Well, I think she likes it," a deep voice said from behind Isáwien.

Turning on her heels she looked up at the familiar face of her beloved with a smile. "Where did you come from?"

"I heard there was a party," he replied with a smile. "And I have instructions to keep you off your feet, though you are allowed to walk around between places when need be."

"Thank Merlin, no offence my love, but I was about ready to go stir crazy."

"I understand completely Isá. So, shall we go join the party?" he asked as he offered her his arm.

"I suppose we should, or else Gilly, Dawn, and Abby might come after me themselves."

"Remind me who is who again," He asked as the walked over.

"Okay, Gilly is my cousin, we all call her Gilly instead of Gilgamange. She the last to look like a Higgenbotham with the deep purple hair and of course the violet eyes we both have."

"Of course," he replied with a smile as he glanced up at the woman in question. Her hair was shoulder length, and had various shades of purple interwoven in her hair. She was also exceptionally pale skinned; though it went well with her hair. She was wearing a pair of black Muggle jeans, and a blood red shirt.

"Next to Gilly is Dawn, the one with aqua hair. She loves to change her hair colour, though I'm not sure why she chose aqua this time. Anyway, I met her in Danger; we became best friends and is an aunt for Des. She works at the Ollivander's in Hogsmeade. And the panther next to her is Shamira. One of the reasons we first talked was our unusual familiars."

"I see." The woman in question was smaller than most, and wore a sparkly pink dress. Next to her was indeed a large black panther, though like Shields he had aura that said he wouldn't hurt you as long as you didn't hurt her.

"And last but not least is Abby. Well, other than Remus, but anyway, Abby was also unique; she is a ghost. A rather solid ghost, but one none the less. She met Remus while he was in the west after his year here, taught her how to fight Avada Kedavra, though it didn't help as well as they hoped. She came with him to visit Sirius about six months later and we hit it off."

"I still can't believe you were fostering Black," Severus replied, an old argument between them.

"He was innocent Severus."

"Yes well, of murder perhaps," he replied evenly.

"That was a long time ago Severus, let it go my love," Isáwienwhispered softly. She had known Sirius was innocent the moment she met him, though he was in dog form. She had seen it the moment she had touched him. Only with those of extreme emotions could she do that, Sirius, Severus, and Tom. A chill went down her back at the thought of him. She hadn't told the others about that, but it was why she had passed out after each meeting. The things she had seen in his mind, past, present. They were things no one was meant to see. Even Severus' nightmares about the things he had done as a death eater were nothing compared to these.

Severus remained quiet after her statement as he studied the woman next to Lupin. At first glance you wouldn't know she was a ghost, it wasn't until he noticed she had no shadow that he realized it was true. She had shoulder length dark brown hair, with two light sections on each side of her face. She was sitting on a swing talking with Lupin, and was wearing grey pants and an ice pink shirt.

Looking at the man next to her he had to admit the years had been good to Lupin since his year at Hogwarts. Knowing the truth of what happened to his best friends had done him good. He looked more his age, and no longer appeared as haggard as he once had. Even with the full moon tonight, he did not look ill. Sighing softly he looked down to the violet eyes that were watching him in concern. "I'm fine beloved, it's not as hard as I once thought it would be, or as it once was. Although I doubt they will talk to me after what happened."

"They forgave you Severus. It wasn't your year, I had disappeared with no explanation, and you took out your pain on them," Isáwienreplied simply. "Lifebonds are not pretty when separated. The only thing that kept me calm was knowing that I had to be for Desi. And the girls helped, once I explained why I was so cranky, they'd get together if I was to far gone, and stuff me full of chocolate and a girl's night."

"Then I will have to thank them. Albus kept an eye on me, but yes that first year was the worse. That summer Albus explained that you were taking care of Desi, though not her history, and I came to visit and assured myself that you were fine."

"And I you. But come my love, we have a party to get to after all," Isáwien replied with a smile.

"That we do dearest," Severus replied with a smile as they walked over to the women and Remus. Isáwien introduced everyone, and after a few terse moments with Remus, the six settled into an easy conversation.

"Isá, I want you to meet some people."

Glancing up they found Desi and two other girls walking towards them. If Isáwien's memory was right, one was Ciara, the other Jamie. Both first year Slytherins as well.

"Aunt Gilly, Dawn, Abby! I didn't see you over here," Desi exclaimed happily. "Hello Shamira," she continued to the panther.

"Hello Desi dear, happy birthday," Abby replied.

"Yes, happy birthday darling," Dawn continued as she gave her a hug.

"How are you Desi?" Gilly asked as she too got a hug.

"Going crazy, but what else is new," Desi replied with a smirk. "Hello Remus."

"Good day Desdemona," Remus replied with a nod.

"Anyway, these are my friends, Ciara and Jamie."

"Nice to meet you." Or various other replies along those lines echoed from her three aunts and Remus.

"How are you my dears?" Isáwien asked with a smile.

"Good Milady Malfoy," Jamie replied.

"Please, call me Isá."

"We are both good Isá," Ciara replied.

"That's good to know," Severus replied with a smile.

"Well, have to run. You know, you always said there were a lot of Weasleys, but I never really believed you till now," Desi said shaking her head softly.

"Have fun Des," Isáwien replied before she ran off.

"She still hasn't forgiven you has she?"

"No Abs, she hasn't. I don't think she ever truly will. We told her the truth, Esmerelda suggested it, though Gin and I had already agreed on it. Esmerelda thinks she may have the Expelling," Isáwien explained sadly, looking up at her cousin sadly.

"Oh Isá, don't blame yourself," Gilly exclaimed.

"How can I not Gil, how can I not," Isáwien replied with a sigh as Severus summoned chairs for each of those standing, and they sat down to explain the recent events.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

"I think it's going well Gin."

Ginny turned slightly to look at Draco. They hadn't had a chance to talk since the truth came out. Their walk had been interrupted when Isáwien had passed out from another visit from Tom. Severus was still angry with himself for missing it. Shields had been with him in the front room for only a few moments when they heard her scream. Shields had run in first and Tom had left, he didn't dare tangle with the tiger. Severus had sent Shields after everyone while he took her to the hospital wing.

"I think it is too," Ginny replied as she turned back to watch her daughter and parents as they talked. Her mom was sharing family stories. The twins were off Merlin only knew where, and Bill and Charlie were talking with Sirius. Most of the wives were watching over children, or discussing wedding plans for Fred and Angelina's wedding.

Sometimes it was hard to believe how much her family had changed. Bill had married Fleur Delacour in 96, and they had three wonderful children. Danielle was six, with strawberry blonde hair and her mother's features, though she had Bill's eyes. Then there were the twins; two polar opposites couldn't be found anywhere else. Will, as he liked to be called was five, and identical to his father in every way, right down to a small ponytail. Jacalyn looked exactly like her mother, and she had the Veela charm to boot. Dani had so far not demonstrated it, but Jacki's was obvious to all, even at five. They lived in Egypt, where Fleur worked in the Ministry office in Veela relations.

Charlie had married a woman he worked with in Romania. They had been the first to marry, getting married six months before Bill. Bill had actually proposed after the rehearsal dinner. Joan was from Ireland, and had gone to Beauxbatons. She had vibrant red hair, which was a darker auburn than most of the Weasleys, and emerald green eyes. They had only one child, Donovan was six as well, born only days before Dani, and had his mother's eyes and Charlie's hair. They still lived in Romania, but came to visit as often as possible.

Percy and Penelope had married a few years after graduation, just a year after Bill actually. They had four children, three girls and a boy. Jonathan was four, and had his mother's hair, and Percy's features. Erica was three, and looked exactly like Penelope. Susanne was two, with Penelope's dark hair, though it had red highlights. And finally there was the baby, Marie had turned one a few months earlier, and had Percy's eyes, and was the first to actually have red hair. Unfortunately, Penelope had died in childbirth with Marie, which had been exceptionally hard on Percy. Katie, who had been dating George off and on since Hogwarts, had started helping out with the kids, and it had been no surprise to her when they had fallen in love. Katie was able to bring out a side in Percy that they had never seen before, even with Penelope. And they were planning on marrying in about a year. Katie had played professional Quidditch for a bit, before retiring and taking over the books for Fred and George, which gave her plenty of time with the kids.

George had been ecstatic for Percy and Katie. Much to everyone's, other than Katie's, surprise. It turned out the two had been dating as friends; the romance had dissipated not long after graduation. He was single, and loving every minute of it. And spent a good deal of his time wrapped up in the three W's. His and Fred's store had been a huge hit, and at one time been in direct competition with Zonko's, until they reached an agreeable partnership. They sold some of each other's products, and never had a shop in a town where one already existed. He lived in Diagon Alley, where the main headquarters was.

Fred and Angelina had been dating since Hogwarts, and he had proposed almost a year earlier. But with schedules as such the wedding was put off until this Christmas. Angelina was playing for the Caerphilly Catapults. They had a house in Cardiff, and Fred Flooed to the main office every morning.

Ron was working for the Ministry and shared the place with George since Fred had moved last year. He was also dating Gabrielle Delacour, they met up again at the wedding, and had written occasionally. After the twins were born she moved to England, and they had been dating for two and a half years now.

Then of course there were her parents. Her dad had been promoted a few times over the years, so they weren't as bad off as they had once been. He was still fascinated with anything Muggle, and her mum was still trying to figure out how to get rid of half the things he had acquired of the years. She knew her mum missed the energy the burrow had had when all of them were home, but she also enjoyed the peace and quiet. She said she had enough energy around when they all came home to last between visits.

And finally there was herself, and having just turned twenty-two the past summer she was free of the nest. Although the fact that she had a now eleven-year-old daughter was definitely not overlooked easily. But, once they had gotten everyone to stop and listen and the family had learned what happened, they had relaxed and calmed down immensely.

Now everyone was gathered for Desi's first-ever family birthday party, and were keeping Desi more than occupied.

"Gin? Are you still there?" Draco's voice broke through her thoughts.

"Hmmm? Oh, sorry. Was thinking about the family," Ginny replied softly.

"I figured as much. Is is here, along with Gilly, Dawn, and some others. And Remus Lupin is with them."

"Really?" Ginny asked glancing towards the cherry tree. Sure enough, there was Isáwien, Severus, Gilly, Dawn, Remus, and, yes that was Abby. "I'm going over, would you like to come?"

"Go ahead, I'm going to go see if I can find your brothers. I have a feeling they are up to something."

"You and everyone else here who knows them," Ginny replied with a smile before he took off in search of the twins. Shaking her head she walked over to the women whom had become a second family to her, even if one was a ghost, she thought with a smile.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

An hour later everyone had had enough of whatever games they decided to play, food, and conversations, and had finally gotten around to presents and cake. Of course, the presents were first.

"Okay, who's first?" Isáwien asked from where she sat leaning against Shields.

"I will," Abby replied. "My gift isn't one that comes in a box my dear. My gift is my knowledge of potions and herbology."

"Thank you," Desi replied softly.

"Okay, my turn." Ciara said with a smile as she handed Desi and envelope

"What is it?" Desi exclaimed

"You have to open it silly," Dawn replied with a smile as everyone chuckled

With a smile Desi tore the envelope open and pulled out the paper inside. Unfolding it she read aloud; "Happy Birthday Desi, for your gift, I am paying for your first wand."

With a gasp Desi turned and gave Ciara a hug. "Thank you."

"All right, my turn," Dawn said after a few moments. "I can't believe you are eleven years old already. I can hardly believe it's been so long since you and Isá moved to Danger and came into my life. Oh the things I've missed out on..." she sighed.

"Hey!" Desi perked up indignantly.

"Just kidding Sweetheart, I wouldn't trade a moment with you. So for your eleventh birthday, seeing as you have finally got to Hogwarts, and can't go around poisoning people anymore, I'm taking you to a special store so you can get everything you need to make havoc at school."

"Hey!" Hermione said sitting up. "No wreaking havoc at Hogwarts"

"Yes Milady Potter," Desi replied as she and Dawn shared a knowing wink. What she didn't know...

Shaking her head Hermione looked over at Isáwien. "Something tells me there will still be a number of events at school, and I think I'll know exactly who is responsible for the pranks."

"Don't be too hard on her Mione, we need some craziness to get our minds off life."

"True." Hermione replied with a smile

"This is so funny." Jaime began as she handed her gift to Desi.

Desi looked at her for a moment, and then opened the box to reveal another box that had WWW on the front. "I got two gifts from the twins' shop?" she asked in surprise.

"Yes, well mine is a bit different. I asked my brother to get it for me, he's friends with the owners and he was able to get a bunch of the experimental designs," she continued her voice dropping to a whisper.

"Oh cool. Thank you Jamie," Desi replied with a smile and hug.

"All right, now you have to open my gift," Gilly said with a smile drawing everyone's attention. "I have a very special gift. My gift is one that is actually skipping Isá," she paused with a smile at Isáwien who had raised her eyebrows in question.

"In our family, as you know, it is very common for arranged marriages, and, the first one was to a young women named Esmerelda over five hundred years ago. Esmerelda hated the man she was to marry, and in fact loved another, a tailor. So, because she could not marry her true love, and instead had to marry her betrothed, her true love made a beautiful wedding gown to remind her that she was loved, and as long as she had the gown they would always be together in their hearts. And of course she married other man, and when it came time for her daughter to marry, she told her daughter the story of the gown, and she took it and wore it to her wedding. Since then, every woman in our family has worn the gown when they have married. Most being to men they never met before their wedding day. The last to wear it was Isá's mother. And as you know, neither Isá nor I shall ever marry. But, you are a member of our family. And so, on your eleventh birthday, just like every women for generations before, we, the women of the Higginbotham legacy give you this." And with that Gilly handed Desi an old wooden box, carved with roses and inlayed with a few jewels that formed the family crest. Opening the chest, Desi found a carefully folded pure white lace gown.

"Why won't either of you marry?" Jamie asked after a few moments.

"Well, as for myself. My betrothed is dead, as is my true love," Gilly replied.

"What about you Isá?" Ciara asked turning towards Isáwien.

"Unfortunately, my betrothed is not dead, therefore I can never marry my true love. And fortunately, my betrothed is in Azkaban. Where I pray he stays until the end of his days," Isáwien replied softly.

"Oh," Jamie and Ciara said as one.

"All right, on to my gift," Draco replied changing the subject for both women.

"Now, I know that this isn't allowed, but I'm also trusting you to never use it without Is' and many people's permission. And seeing as I'm no longer in school, I don't have to worry about getting in trouble." With that, and a wink at Isáwien, he produced a long circular object and gave it to Desi with a smile. "Though if you try to poison me again, I might be tempted to take it back," he paused with a smile. A few years earlier she had sent him a box of cookies, though at the time no one had known she had accidentally knocked a bottle of rat poison into them.

"Dra quit teasing the poor girl and give her the gift," Isáwien yelled.

"Teasing? She tried to kill me and you think I'm teasing?" he asked in mock outrage. "I'm hurt, my own aunt turning against me."

"Grow up Dra."

"Fine fine. Here you go Desi darling," Draco replied with a smile as he handed her the package. Smiling at him she turned and tore the paper off. "All that time spent wrapping it," he mumbled shaking his head, though he was smiling the entire time.

"Dear Merlin!" Isáwien, Gin, and Hermione said at once when the object was revealed. "Draco you got her a racing broom!" Isáwien continued in shock

Jumping up and giving him a hug, Desi shouted thank you too many times to count.

"Desi, I hate to spoil the moment, but we will have to talk about that broom later," Isáwien said softly, but it was still enough to stop the girl, who looked at her guardian, mother, and deputy headmistress. All three women were shaking their heads softly while glaring at Draco.

"As I said, you can't punish me in any way," Draco replied with a smile

"Don't say witches can't do something Dra," Isáwien replied as she flicked her wand and he slowly morphed into a Ferret.

Looking up at them he replied dryly. "That was sooo not funny Is. And no more talking to Potter and them."

"Don't worry Dra, we'll change you back in time for cake. Oh, and keep an eye out. Fearchar should be stopping by soon."

"What!" he shouted as he scurried over to Shields, who looked down at him, yawned, then placed his head back on his paws.

"I don't care if you sleep Shields, just don't let that lunatic bird find me," Draco replied as he curled up by Shields' paw. "I will get you back for this Isáwien.

"Sure you will Draco," Isáwien replied as everyone laughed, before turning to Desi.

"All right, I'm guessing it is my turn," Ginny began as she handed Desi a box. "I thought every girl deserved one of these."

Watching her mother slowly she turned to the box and opened it. Then gasped in surprise when she found what was inside.

Lying on the paper was the most beautiful brush and comb set she had ever seen. There was a brush, of course, with the softest bristles she had ever felt, and could only imagine what it would feel like on her hair. A comb with what appeared to be ivory teeth, a large hand mirror, a ring holder, and a medium sized powder container, complete with a fluff ball thingy and mirror. All were made with silver, and the powder holder's base was made of glass, so only the mirror was made with silver. On the brush, comb, ring holder, and powder holder, the silver was etched with roses and a few vines. And the mirror had to be her favourite; the handle was etched with the same roses and vines, which continued up and around the edge on the back of the mirror. In the centre there was a fairy in the right hand top corner with a flower near its feet. Across from it in the bottom left corner was a baby dragon looking up at what appeared to be the moon near the fairy.

"Oh Gin it's beautiful," Desi whispered, her eyebrows rising in surprise as the dragon turned and looked right at her.

"I thought you would like it," Ginny replied softly.

"I do, thank you."

"Your welcome."

"Okay, this one is from all of us," Bill began, nodding towards his small family, as he handed her their present.

Opening the box she found a white satin nightgown, which she guessed was from Fleur, a book on code breaking she figured was from Bill, a sneakoscope, a gold pendant with a number of very small hieroglyphics, and a picture drawn she guessed by the youngest girl, of a number of red-headed figures, along with other coloured hair, and in the middle was one with dark hair.

"It's a picture of the family," Jacki explained with a smile.

"It's beautiful, thank you," Desi replied with a smile.

"The sneakoscope is from Will, and the pendant is from Dani, it's suppose to be for protection," Bill explained for his two children who were off with the other kids chasing something or other.

"Thanks." Desi replied as Percy handed her a package.

Glancing up at her uncle she smiled softly before opening it to find a book.

"It's blank inside, I figured you could use it for whatever," Percy explained with a slight shrug.

"Thank you. I've been needing a new journal," Desi replied with a smile, and Percy sighed softly in relief.

"Relax Perce, she'll love you too," Isáwien whispered leaning over to him.

"Well, can you blame me for doubting, you did raise her," Percy whispered back as Desi opened Charlie and family's gift.

"No. She actually loved to hear stories about you. I would never try to make your own niece hate you. We had our differences because you treated me like a Malfoy, and we both know I didn't deserve that."

"I know. I'm sorry, it's a bit late, but I am," he replied softly.

"No it's not, late that is, and apology accepted. What do you say we start over?"

"That sounds good to me," Percy replied with a smile before they turned back to Desi who was starting to open the package from their Mum and Dad.

Opening the box, Desi found a rather large book, that when opened she found contained pictures of the Weasleys.

"Everyone has one, my gift to all my grandchildren. There are pictures of everyone in the family, and room for you to add more pictures as you grow up, of your friends or whatever," Molly explained

"Thank you," Desi replied as she flipped through pictures of the Weasley Clan.

"Now it's my turn little one. Seeing as you have wanted a familiar for years, I finally relented," Isáwien explained as she pulled a pure black cat out of one of her pockets

"Thank you Isá."

"So what are you going to name him?" Ciara asked as the three girls cooed over the cat.

"Burnt Soup."

"Are you sure?" Gilly asked slowly

"Yup"

"Okay, it's your cat," Dawn replied with a smile.

"Can you imagine what would happen if the cat disappeared," Isáwien mused to the other three women

"I can see it now," Dawn replied. "Burnt Soup, where are you!"

"Oh Merlin, poor Naada will have a fit," Isáwien replied with a smile as the elf in question came out with one of the cakes. "Set it over by the table please Naada."

"Yes Miss Isá," she replied.

"Is that everything then?" Abby asked

"I think so."

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Everyone turned as Draco's yell echoed. He was cowering against Shields as Fearchar stood next to him watching him questioningly.

"Fearchar, leave poor Draco alone," Isáwien called.

Glancing between Isáwien and Draco once, she turned and flew towards Isáwien, landing on her shoulder gracefully and holding her leg out.

"Thank you Fearchar, go ahead on back to the room, there's something there for you," Isáwien replied as the owl hooted softly then took off

"What did you get?" Desi asked.

"Oh, it's nothing Desi darling," Isáwien replied as she slipped the envelope in her pocket. Though she didn't miss the looks Severus, Albus, and Ginny were all giving her.

"Ah of course. So, can you change me back now that we have successfully risked my life once more? I'm starting to think I should avoid these get-togethers, seeing as they are so dangerous to my health..." Draco mused.

"Of course Dra," Isáwien replied with a smile as she waved her wand and he turned back into himself. "So, who's ready for cake? I believe it is chocolate with strawberries on top. Oh, and there's a Boston crème if anyone would like a piece," Isáwien explained as she stood up.

"Don't forget to get a picture," Dawn called.

"Of course not," Isáwien replied as everyone walked over to the table. Just as they reached it, the sky was filled with sparklers and fireworks.

Everyone stopped in surprise to watch as the twins jumped out. "Surprise, Happy Birthday Desi!" the exclaimed in unison.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

A few hours later everyone had left, and Ginny sat on the swing under the cherry tree thinking about life. Just as the sun started to sink below the horizon, the swing suddenly pulled back, and she found herself moving forward. Glancing back she saw Draco standing there with a grin as she came back towards him, and he pushed her once more. "Draco!" she called with a laugh.

"Yes?" he asked as he caught the two ropes. "You looked like you could use a push," he continued with a smirk as she stopped.

"Thank you," she replied with a grin.

"So how are you doing?" he asked as he conjured a swing next to her, and sat down.

"Good, though I suspect that isn't what you really want to talk about," she replied softly.

"You know me too well, Gin."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you," she began remorsefully.

"Don't be," he began placing a finger against her lips to stop her. "Gin, what you did, it was amazing. You had a child, after everything her father put you through. You gave your baby to your best friend to raise; that alone must have been terrible. And you stayed silent for eleven years while your daughter grew up in another country. All to protect her," He said softly, continuing before she could interrupt. "I know you and Is said it was because you were so young, and how your family would react, and that may be true in part. But I can read you and my aunt better than anyone here can, other than Severus and Albus perhaps. Both of you were keeping something silent, and I know that you did it to protect Desi."

"Yes," Ginny admitted softly, "If I had turned up with a daughter, it would have been too suspicious," she explained.

"I know Gin and I am so proud of you," he replied with a soft smile.

"That still doesn't answer one question though," she began slowly.

"What's that?"

"Can you love me, knowing what you now know?"

"Gin, nothing will ever make me stop loving you," he began softly, though his voice had a slight hint of steel to show he was serious. "If anything, this only makes me love you more."

"Really?" she asked in surprise.

"Really." He replied as he leaned over and kissed her softly. "So, what do you want to do today?"

Ginny laughed, as she looked at the horizon that had gone mostly dark. "I think today is mostly gone."

"Well, there is still tonight." He replied with a smirk.

"I'm going to visit Isá. There is something about that letter. But I should be free after nine."

"Stargazing my dear?"

"Stargazing sounds wonderful, Draco," she replied with a soft smile. So far things were great, her family knew and had accepted. Draco knew, and with any sort of luck, Desi would forgive them in time. It was as if everything was perfect at last.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

Later that night Ginny quietly made her way to the South Tower. She knew Severus was in the lab, so she could catch Isáwien by herself. She was wondering what had been in the letter that she had been so quiet about.

Smiling at Esmerelda, she waited a few moments while the woman opened the passage, then made her way in and was surprised to find the woman she sought sitting on a couch in front of the fireplace, with Shields next to her.

Walking around she saw Isáwien was wearing her nightgown, and had her hair in a braid as she did every night, even her hand was on Shields' head as was normal, but Isáwien was staring at the fire, as if she couldn't even see it.

"Isá?" she asked softly.

When she got no answer she tried once more, louder this time. Still there was nothing, so she sat down in the chair next to her friend and leaned back to wait. Her best guess was that Isáwien was in the middle of a vision. It was then that she noticed the letter on the floor in front of Isáwien.

Leaning forward she picked it up, thinking it might explain what was going on with Isáwien she skimmed over it, then stopped and went back to read it through completely as shock washed over her.

Milady Malfoy,

I received you letter, and am writing for a number of reasons. First, yes it is true that the betrothal between yourself and my son did not come about until you were four, and Daniel was ten.

Second, my husband has been in contact with our lord, and he asked that we send this message on to you.

_My beautiful Isáwien,_

_As my visits have not gone as planned, I thought this would be the best way to communicate with you. You have deceived me, my dear, but I will not punish you. During our last visit, I gained access to your memory, as is my right, and learned of my daughter. Very bad of both you and Ginevra to keep her from me._

_So, to show there are no hard feelings, I wish you to bring my daughter to me after the New Year. Once we have met, I will decide what to do with Ginevra._

_Until then, _

_Voldemort_

Sincerely,

Eleanor Parkinson

Ginny glanced back at Isáwien, now worried about her. If she had read this, then gone into a vision, there was no telling what the older woman was seeing. And she knew there was nothing she could do.

But Severus might be able to do something.

Standing up she made her way to the bedroom and took out a piece of parchment and wrote a quick note to Severus asking him to come. Turning to Fearchar, she rolled it up and asked the owl to take it to Severus.

Fearchar hooted once before taking off out the window.

Walking back out to the front room she sat down once more to watch her friend. Was it really just hours ago she was thinking things were almost perfect?

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

For two days Isáwien stayed comatose. Severus had moved her to her bed that first night, and everyone took turns watching her so he could get some sleep after they spiked his drink with a mild sleeping potion. The letter was shared with the others, except for Desi, and they all waited to see what had happened. But still there was nothing, only a woman who was with them in body, but not in mind.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

It echoed off the walls, quietly at first, then more and more hysterical. The laughter rose in volume as the lights started to go out, and still it rose. It was overpowering, evil, and coming ever closer.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

Sitting straight up, her hair, now loose, swung like a curtain around her shoulders and face as she struggled to breathe. Sobs racking her frame as she remembered what she had seen. She could not let it pass. She had to stop it.

She jumped as two arms encircled her, pulling her against a chest so familiar, she welcomed the comfort he gave.

"Shhh, it's all right, I'm here beloved," his soft whispers echoed as she continued to cry.

After minutes, or hours, she couldn't be sure, her tears slowed and she just leaned against him for support.

"What was it beloved?" he asked softly.

"He knows, he wants her," she began softly, her voice still haunted by the things she had seen.

"We know, Ginny found the letter, it's been four days. What did you see?"

"I can't, there were too many possibilities, too many choices," she replied as the fear crept back into her mind.

"It's okay, you don't have to. Rest dearest, rest," he whispered softly as he pulled her down to the bed once more so she could lie down. Wrapping his arm around her waist he promised he wouldn't leave, and slowly she drifted off to sleep, though her mind was still on other things. And what she had to do for Desi and the others.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

We were so innocent. Even surrounded by war our entire lives we were innocent. Well, not all of us, certainly not Albus, and neither was Ginny. But the rest of us, we all believed that good would win, and even though we had witnessed death and destruction for many, a small part of us believed we were indestructible. Even Draco and Harry.

In all honesty, I'm not sure whom it hit the hardest, Draco, Ginny, or Desi. But one thing I do know, they will never be the same. They are married now, Draco and Gin, have been for three years. And Desi, well she finally learned who her betrothed was, and they are getting to know one another. Jeremiah is a good kid, and will make her a good husband. Though both have agreed if they decide they want out of the betrothal when she reaches twenty-one, then they will end it. Although, it is a bit strange seeing as he is Severus' godson.

Desi's in her fifth year now, and has the best qualities of the Weasley's and the Slytherin in her. She and the twins hit it off famously, and she has come up with a number of new ideas for the three Ws. And, she keeps us on our toes, with her Muggle ideas as well as Wizarding ones. She spends her summers with Gin and Draco; the two are making up for lost time during her childhood. Though Draco once mentioned that it is always bittersweet; the knowledge of the past never far from their minds. And she has yet to have an Expelling, so there is hope that it didn't go to her after all.

I finally had a child and a second on the way. Gin smiles whenever she sees my daughter and I know she wishes she hadn't missed out on so much of Desi's childhood. Though, she is expecting her first child, and we are not sure who is more thrilled, Draco or Desi. They are adorable together, arguing with Gin about her working too much. I often look to my husband and smile, remembering when he was the same way. And together we laugh when Gin finally loses it and goes off on the two. The Weasley temper is strong in both mother and daughter, and whenever they turn it on Draco; he is often found either in our chambers or Albus' office.

Albus is still here of course; I doubt he will ever leave as long as he lives. Truth be told, I doubt anyone can imagine Hogwarts without him, I know we can't for certain. He is still the same man he was when we were students, though the war affected him some, as it did us all. He doesn't laugh as often as he did, don't get me wrong, he laughs quite a lot, just not as much as he once did. Losing the two of you…. I think he blames himself for not seeing what would happen sooner.

And so that brings us to today. It's been four years since that day. The day the tide of the war changed. The day Voldemort fell. The day we lost you. The final Death Eater received the Dementor's Kiss last month, and so we finally came. We couldn't before, but when I saw the date, and we all realized what day it was, we all somehow congregated here.

We wanted to say goodbye. To tell you how are lives are going. But most of all to say thank you.

You came into our lives so long ago now. And affected us in ways we never imagined. You taught us what love really meant, that your love survived all it had gone through. And you showed us what real strength was, to survive the things in your lives. Without you, none of us, would be where we are today. And for that we will be forever thankful.

We'll never know what led you to leave that day. What made you go after Voldemort on your own. Or what it must have been like, that final battle. We didn't even know you were gone, until it was too late. We got there in time to tell him goodbye, but you had already gone on to wait for him.

Wherever you are, we hope you are together and at peace. Know that we will join you someday soon, until then, we will never forget.

Thank you, our dear friends.

**:-:-:-:-:-:**

Any who walked on the scene would wonder why these people were standing around a willow tree in the middle of nowhere. Only those in the group could see the place for what it really was, a castle hundreds of years old. But, as the mismatched group walked from the tree, robes blowing in the wind, one could see two markers at the bottom of the tree. Upon closer examination one read:

_Their love was unending_

_Their time with us far too short_

_But we will be forever grateful for the choice she made_

_And the sacrifice he gave_

_May they rest in peace_

_And spend eternity in each other's arms_

_As they are in this place where their hearts first met._

There are no names on the marker; no clue as to who it is that lies there. But on the other marker there is a word that most would not notice. Except for those who knew.

_Until the end, he stayed by her side._

_What better thanks can we give to leave them together in death._

_Now they need no longer fear._

_You've done your duty_

_Rest at last faithful Shields_


End file.
